


Tsun-Sweet Boyfriend | Sakusa Kiyoomi

by bbpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbpeach/pseuds/bbpeach
Summary: Trying to get over her long-time unrequited love, Amari confesses to Sakusa with the expectations of being rejected. That is, until he agrees.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Original Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. starting today

TODAY is the day Amari swore she would finally confess to Sakusa, her crush since middle school. She's prepared to face a blunt rejection, knowing fully well how harsh and direct he is. Nevertheless, Amari figures that getting her feelings out of the way could let her move on.

Amari taps her foot as she stares at the window of the empty classroom, waiting for him to arrive. As she stood, she recalled memories from years ago.

She could vividly remember how her admiration turned love for him started, and she always watched him from afar, on court and within the four walls of the classroom.

It all started in middle school, when he handed her his handkerchief as she cried on his desk. He didn't even want it back, and that part always made her heart flutter. Now that she thought about it, he was probably just trying to get her out of his seat that time and he didn't want to reuse it anymore. 

Her overthinking and flashbacks come to an end as she hears the sound of the door sliding, followed by a straight-forward, "You called me? What for?"

"Sakusa-san," she calls his name upon seeing his partially covered face. "I'm sorry if this is such a bother, but I swear this'll take five minutes," she begins blabbering.

"And?" he sighs.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi," she calls him again before taking a deep breath. "I like you a lot. I liked you since middle school," she finally reveals and lowers her head.

"Oh," he responds; she can't tell if it's a good sign or not. Sakusa tilts his head, deciding on how to answer her. She lifts her head after a few moments of silence to check his reaction.

"What?" she asks, her brows raising.

"What? Aren't you supposed to ask me out?" he asks her in a demanding manner. Though half of his face, from his nose to his chin, is covered, his brows knitting expressed clearly his annoyance.

"Couldn't he just reject me right away?" she mumbles before shaking her head. "Please go out with me, Sakusa-san," she says with a nervous smile.

"Okay," he answers. 

"Excuse me, what?" she confirms, believing that her ears were deceiving her.

"What?" he asks again.

"Can you repeat that again?" she requests, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to practice."

"Wait, wait," she continues as she grabs her bag from her desk to her shoulders. Sakusa is already turning around to exit the room and Amari rushed to keep up with him.

"Don't tell me you're watching my practice now," he groans and notices her walk beside him. "Don't you have a club too?"

"What? I do, wait, no, I mean-"

"Just because I'm going out with you doesn't mean you can stick to me like glue," he adds.

"So we are going out?" she asks, her face visibly confused.

"Do you want me to take it back?" he sighs. "I can do tha-"

"No, no, not at all. I like you a lot, Sakusa-san! Starting today, I'll be in your care." she proclaims, her lips curving upwards for a bright smile.

"Uhuh," he hums and lazily glances at her, looking at him full of hopes.


	2. a kabedon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the unexpected turn of events, Amari tries to figure out how to handle the newly blossoming romance.

The next day, on her way to school, Amari racks her brain to think of ways to make their relationship progress, now that they're going out with each other. Knowing him, this probably hasn't crossed his mind. He was a tsundere, she knew that too.

"Good morning, Sakusa-san," she greets him as she enters the locker room for her shoes. He arrived a few moments before her so she rushed changing her footwear to keep up. "And good morning too, Komori-san," she adds, seeing Komori with him as always.

"Good morning, Amari-san," Komori greets back with a smile, contrary to Sakusa who remained quiet. 

"Sakusa-san, do you have any plans after school?" she asks, following the two in the hallways.

"Volleyball," he finally speaks to her but cold and reserved.

"Ah, I see," she responds with a nod. "I guess I'll also go to my club."

"Did you want to make plans?" he asks, which is clearly a surprise for Amari. Her eyes slightly widen as she looked at him.

"Ah, well, since it's a Friday, would you like to eat out after school?" 

Komori overhears and glances at the two. Surely, his dear cousin has fangirls but no one has ever gotten this close to asking him out on a date. He readied his ears for a cold "No."

"Fine but I have training," he answers. Now him actually agreeing is something new. Strange, even.

"R-really?"

"Yes, of course, I need to train," he answers again, a little annoyed having to answer the question.

"Then I'll wait for you in my club," she continues with a bright smile on her face.

"Amari-san, what's your club?" Komori asks, butting in.

"School newspaper," Sakusa blurts out the answer for him. 

"Ah, he's right, I love writing," she confirms, delighted he even knows. If she would be a little more confident, she'd assume he has read her articles.

The two part ways with Komori as he gets called by a friend, and they continue walking alongside each other, not saying a word. While Sakusa's already comfortable with silence, Amari tries to converse with him. 

"Is there a cafe or restaurant you want to dine in later? Any preferences?" she asks, a few steps away from her classroom. 

"None," he answers. A total buzzkill.

"Okay, okay. Then, see you later, Sakusa-san," she reluctantly says before stopping in front of the classroom door. "Good luck on your practice," she adds before sliding the it open.

Sakusa glances at her before walking away, still silent. Knowing him since middle school, she was well aware of how reserved he is. She tried not to mind it, well again tried; she ended up thinking about it all day long.

Meanwhile, for Sakusa, his personality bugging his new girlfriend hasn't even crossed his mind. His day goes on as it usually does and by lunch, he spots her sitting on one of the cafeteria tables, alone. 

It made him curious. He knew Amari to be the typical bubbly and friendly extrovert since middle school, so her eating alone was odd. He doesn't exactly know why, perhaps it was some sort of pity or concern, but he decides to approach her and sit on the same table.

"Sakusa-san," she calls his name out of surprise. "Hello," she greets with a nervous smile, then averts her gaze somewhere in the background.

"Hi," he responds with a dead tone. He searches for something on his jacket pockets right after, which Amari guesses is sanitizer.

"Sanitizer?" she offers and grabs hers on her shoulder bag.

He stops searching and nods at her, a little dazed she brings one. She opens the lid and he presents his meticulously clean hands for her to pour the sanitizer in.

"Itadakimasu," he mumbles before pulling the mask down. Now Amari was curious. She has seen his face multiple times obviously but that would usually be when he played, almost never this close.

"What?" he asks with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Ah, right, he hates needless staring," she reminds herself as she looks back at her food.

"Where are your friends?" he asks before taking a bite of his food.

"They're cramming homework in the classroom," she answers. 

"So that's why you're alone," he mutters.

"Glad you're worried for me, Sakusa-san," she chuckles and looks at him, eyes crinkling with happiness.

"I'm not," he sighs.

"Okay, okay," she giggles. "I'm still glad," she insists.

"Whatever. Misunderstand it as much as you want," he hisses. "I don't understand why you even like me."

"There's lots of reasons to like you, Sakusa-san," she refutes. "I can list i-."

"No thanks."

Lunch ended a few minutes later and the two head back to their classrooms. Amari spots her friends finally finished copying her homework and they bring it back to her. "Thanks a lot, Emi-cchi," Yume says.

"You saved our ass, I totally forgot about this homework," Jiro butts in and sits beside her. "I'm a little too foccused on the swimming club."

"Please tell me you changed a few answers at least."

"Yup, yup. Of course," Jiro reassures her. 

"So, how was your confession yesterday? You haven't told us anything about it," he adds. 

"Yeah, what did Sakusa say?" Yume asks.

"Ah, it's complicated," Amari answers with a mischievous smile, obviously hiding something.

"How can a rejection be complicated?" they both wonder. "I mean-"

"We're going out already," Amari reveals in a more hushed voice and places her index finger near her lips, signalling them to keep quiet.

"Nah, you're not fooling us with that," Yume clicks her tongue. "I mean, Sakusa Kiyoomi?"

"I'm not lying," Amari whines, "You believe me, don't you, Jiro?" she turns to him.

"I dunno, Emi-cchi. For real?"

"We even ate lunch together a while ago," she adds.

"Receipts or it didn't happen," Yume demands.

"Fine, later! I'm going on a date with my Sakusa later," she accepts the challenge, emphasizing the 'my.'

"You can kabedon him while you're at it too," Yume teases.


	3. 100% clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first day together as an official couple, the two go out for a meal.

The school bell signals the end of her last class, reminding her she was two hours away from her first 'date' with Sakusa. She hangs her bag on her shoulder and bids her friends good bye, "See you on Monday," she says before heading out. 

"See you, don't forget the receipts," Yume reminded and chuckled.

It's another typical meeting for the school newspaper, with her seniors leading the pitch. She greets everyone as she enter and sits near her fellow second-years. "Hey, is your article ready?" she asks.

"Not yet. The deadline's tomorrow, right? Then printing on Sunday, then distribution on Monday?" her friend answers.

"Yup yup, just asking."

She spends the next two hours of club time listening and nodding to her seniors, unexpectedly a little too distracted to make suggestions. She's doodling on her notes, Sakusa Emi, her name with his last name. Sakusa~ Kiyoomi~ Omi omi omi.

"Amari-san, any suggestions for the interview? Who should we interview?" the president, Sou, asks.

She lifts her head, panicked, and blurts out her answer. "Sakusa?"

"Are you sure about that?" Mimi, her second-year friend, confirms. "He isn't really, you know, exactly friendly."

"Y-yes!" she exclaims. No turning back now. "I'll do my best to convince him," she even promises.

"Wow, very ambitious, Amari-san. Good luck," Sou tells her. "Alright, I think it's already time but do you mind extending this meeting for 15 minutes?" he requests. "We started late."

"It's okay," the others answer. 

"Thank you. We just need to discuss the central theme for the feature part," he adds.

At the end of the meeting, Amari looks at the time and hurries in organizing her belongings. She dumps her writing materials and notebook on her bag and zips it carelessly. "See you around, Mimi, bye bye," she says and walks out of the door.

She steps outside to go to the gym, only to see already waiting outside the room, leaning against a wall. "Sakusa-san?" she calls him, delight written all over her face. "You were waiting for me?" she confirms and approaches.

"No," he denies and looks at her in the eye. "I'm starving," he complains and begins to walk to the school exit.

"Yes, yes, let's eat, Sakusa-san," she says with a cheerful nod, walking alongside. "I know a restaurant that serves the best teriyaki dishes. Do you like teriyaki?" she adds.

"As long as the place is clean and maintained, then let's just go," he answers.

"Ah, right."

Silence takes over once again and Amari couldn't help but stare at his hand just idling on his side. Back in middle school, after finding out that he was a germaphobe, she has always respected his space. She has to admit though, she wanted to hold him, even just for a short time.

Her hand touches his for a moment seemingly by accident but he immediately flinches, guessing her motives. He looks at her, annoyance building up as usual. 

"Ah, right," she repeats and fishes out her hand sanitizer from her bag, but pauses. "Can you wait for me?" she requests upon seeing the girls' toilet nearby.

"Just go," he sighs and walks to the side to wait for her. She goes to the toilet and washes her hands, aware that he'd never let her touch him otherwise. As she finished, she grabs a tissue to open the door and throws it away on the can outside.

"Let's go, Sakusa-san," she tells him, now quite confident she could finally hold his hand. 

He nods and sighs before resuming their walk. He lets her lead the way since having dinner is her idea anyway. 

"How was practice?" she asks while gathering the courage to touch him. It's such a big deal for her because if he did permits her, it would be a feat.

"It was okay," he answers, cold and direct to the point.

"I see," she mumbles and does another attempt on touching him.

As her hand makes contact with his, Sakusa looks at her again, appearing a bit irritated. "S-sorry," she mutters and puts away her hand, placing it on her skirt pocket. She looks away from him, too embarrassed.

"Geez," he groans and pulls her hand out from her pocket to hold it. His smooth fingers intertwine with hers, making the embarrassed girl even more flustered. 

"You washed your hands already, didn't you?" he confirms.

"Y-yes! Absolutely! 100% clean" she blurts out loudly.

"Good, I would have flinched again if you didn't," he tells her, making her tighten her hold.

"It's 100%, I tell you, 100% clean," she guarantees, brows furrowing.

She leads the way to her favorite teriyaki restaurant and they pass through a few crowded areas. Sakusa loathes crowds and the more people there were in the sidewalks, the more he leaned in closer to her. He hates PDA, that's for sure, but he hates strangers bumping to him even more.

"Sakusa-san, I didn't know you were so touchy," she tells him with a smile, it wasn't even an attempt to tease.

"Oh shut up. Why would I ever be touchy with you?" he groans, ironically still holding her hand.

"That's okay, I still like you, Sakusa-san," she responds to him, the corners of her lips curving upwards. Her bubbliness is an iron wall to his snide remarks, she remained unfazed.

Sakusa has never been more thankful to his mask as it hid the red subtle shade appearing on his cheeks. With his brows knitting together, he averted his gaze somewhere else, attempting to put her away from his line of sight.


	4. other couples

"Welcome!" the restaurant staff greets as Amari opens the door with a tissue on her free hand. She throws it away on the trash can, still not letting go of him. 

She picks a table as far away from the crowded area as possible, a consideration she made for him. They both took a seat facing each other and she could feel her heart pounding with the thought of seeing his face clearly up close again.

"Stop staring," he scolds her, ironically also staring back.

"S-sorry, I can't help it, Sakusa-san," she apologizes and smiles nervously.

"You are such a flirt," he hisses.

"Only to you, Sakusa-san," she reassures and picks up the menu. 

"Whatever. Just hurry up and order."

"Okay okay, do you want the chicken teriyaki? It's their best-seller," she suggests and browses through the menu.

"Sure," he answers.

"Okay, I'll order now," she announces to him and calls the waiter. The waiter attentively approaches their table and jots their orders down.

"One chicken teriyaki, one beef teriyaki," he repeats. "How about drinks? Soda?" he suggests.

"No thanks," Sakusa answers. "And you, Amari-san?" 

"No thank you," she answers as well.

The waiter nods and goes back to the counter. "Well, the nationals are near, right?" she begins the conversation.

"Yes."

"Okay," she says, slowly nodding.

"How's the school newspaper?" he finally exerts some effort to keep the conversation going.

"It's all good, I think my editor's going to approve of my article this time," she answers with enthusiasm. 

"This time?"

"She rejected my work for last week's newspaper," she admits. "Humiliating, really."

"Okay."

Out of ideas and words, they both just awkwardly sit and gaze at random sceneries in the restaurant. Amari stares at a lovey dovey from afar, feeding each other and getting giddy and shy. Sakusa would never do something of the sort, not even in her dreams.

"I'm not doing that," he remarks as he turned around at where she was staring. "That's gross," he adds.

"I know, I know," she chuckles and fixates her gaze at him. 

"Don't even try," he warns.

"I won't," she promises. "You'll probably break up with me if I do," she exaggerates. 

"Correct."

"But seriously, Sakusa-san, are you really okay with me?" she confirms, still a little unsure about them being official.

"Why? Are my choices that questionnable?" he asks, irked that he even has to clarify. "I told you, I can't even decipher why you like me."

"And I told you, I could give you a list of answers."

"Cringy," he comments and shakes his head.

"One chicken teriyaki, one beef teriyaki," the waiter says as he arrives on their table, with a tray on his hands.

"Ah, finally," she remarks as he lays the bowls on the table. Sakusa puts away his mask and Amari could enjoy the next twenty or thirty minutes stealing glances of this sight.

"What do you plan to do after high school, Sakusa-san?" she asks in the middle of their meal.

"College and volleyball," he answers straight away, without a trace of doubt.

"Ah, as expected," she agrees and nods. "As for me, I want to be a reporter. Surprise, right?" she smiles.

"Kinda fits, I guess," he remarks.

"R-really?"

"What?"

"You think it's suitable for me?" she clarifies, her eyes beaming of delight and hope.

"You're talkative and extroverted as hell," he answers. 

"Eh? That's it? Because I talk a lot?" she pouts.

"And you're smart, did I really have to say it?" he clicks his tongue. 

"You're such a flirt, Sakusa-san," she teases, the same thing he said earlier.

"You're annoying," he hisses again.

"What a big flirt," she continues and jokingly shakes her head.

"Annoying," he reiterates, not noticing his cheeks getting flushed with a light shade of pink.

Itadakimasu!

After eating dinner and splitting the bill, they walked towards the exit of the restaurant, neither of them knowing if they should accompany each other home. Being each others' first romantic partner, they were utterly clueless.

"I'm going to head home now," Amari suggests going home alone. "My home's a little far," she adds.

"You're going to take the train?" he asks, already disgusted by the thought of the congested train.

"No, I take the bus. It's not that crowded at this hour," she answers and walks to the nearest bus stop, Sakusa still following her.

"I didn't need to know if it was crowded. Are you assuming I'll take you home?" he asks, obviously with a tinge of mockery.

"I'm just saying," she frowns at his attitude. "I don't expect you to be dere type of boyfriend," she continues, just as the bus arrived.

"Although you're pretty much a tsundere, Sakusa-san," she adds while the bus stops in front.

"Am not," he refutes as he gets inside the bus with her.

"Whatever you say," she chuckles and picks a seat. She sits down and taps on the seat beside her, signalling him to sit down as well.

"Don't touch that then touch me," he hisses at her before obliging.

"Yes, yes, I will now properly sanitize my hands and arms," she complies and grabs her bottle of sanitizer.

"Okay but why arms too?" he wonders.

"Why, you ask?" she mumbles with a mischievous smile. "For this," she answers and locks her arm on his. "Is this okay, Sakusa-san?" 

Fortunately not flinching this time, he simply lets out a sigh. "Do whatever you want," he permits and averts his gaze somewhere else.

Amari finally becomes quiet as she stares at the familiar scenery from on the window. It is a tranquil evening and this is the first time she felt so comfortable with silence when with him. 

"Say, Sakusa-san, have I made your heart flutter just yet?" she asks out of the blue, still gazing at the city lights.

He gives it a thought and thinks in silence before answering. "Just a few times, so don't be too proud."


	5. I have feelings too, Sakusa-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amari was fully aware of Sakusa's sharp tongue and Sakusa himself knew that too, but what he didn't know was how close she is to her limit.

It has been a week since Sakusa and Amari started dating yet holding hands is the only progress they have. They rarely even go home together, much less eat out.

"So, what's up?" Yume asks as they walk on the hallway to the classroom. "You've been doing that weird face for half an hour," she teases.

"What a weird pout," Jiro says and chuckles. 

"Nothing," Amari answers, her head shaking left and right.

"Come on, spill it. What's up?" Yume repeats her question, knowing how bad Amari is with expressing frustration.

"We won't make fun of you, kinda," Jiro says, just before Yume gives him a forceful nudge.

"What does it mean if he doesn't hold your hand, doesn't take you home, doesn't message you good morning and good night?" Amari spills out her thoughts.

"Damn you're going to be single forever," Jiro answers. "You don't know what that means?"

"He's falling out of love!" Yume dramatically exclaims, putting a fist on her chest.

"W-what?" 

"Or worse, he might have found someone new," Jiro clicks his tongue and shakes his head, furthering her worries. "A hotter, younger, cool girl."

"Oh, is that a movie reference?" Yume whispers, "I totally got it." Jiro smiles at her and nods in approval.

"No way!" Amari protests.

"Anyway, is this about Sakusa? We've seen you together but are you really going out?" Jiro asks and looks at Amari, quite serious now.

"Yes, but I can't get myself to ask him for a picture," she admits and sighs, "So it's up to you if you want to believe me or not. What little trust you have in me."

"So he's like that as a boyfriend," Yume mumbles.

"What?"

"He has tons, I tell you, tons, of fangirls! I mean, look at his face and figure," Yume answered.

"Are you trying to make me insecure? Because you, Mitsuhara Yume, are doing a great job," Amari comments.

"Emi-cchi, no one has the guts to confess to him, so it's a discovery that he doesn't change his attitude with his girlfriend," she elaborated. 

"I don't want him to change just because we're together. But maybe a little affection would be nice? You know?" Amari explains.

"You know, might as well kabedon him like you told me," she adds with a nervous smile.

Upon hearing that, an idea suddenly popped up on Jiro's mind like a light bulb. He took a step forward and turned to his side to face Amari. Immediately, he slammed his hand on the wall, blocking her path and surprising her.

"That's how you kabedon," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, my heart just went doki doki!" Amari jokes and laughs at the two.

"Does it make your heart race?" he asks, appearing very sly.

"It did to me!" Yume answers.

Unknown to the three of them, Sakusa witnesses the kabedon Jiro just pulled off on Amari from afar, not hearing any context. He groans, his eyes narrowing with annoyance, before walking away. He knows how extroverted she is and how friendly she can get with others but he couldn't understand what he just saw. 

Meanwhile, Yume and Jiro finally give her decent advice and tell her to have a proper talk with him to express her worries with his attitude. Contrary to this, it seems like Amari might not be the only one having difficulties with him, Sakusa also has his issues with hers.

An hour and a half later, in the library, Amari finishes her research on the work she's writing for their January article. It was a little earlier than usual, but that's all because she wanted to see him before he goes home.

"Bye bye," she whispers softly to her friend as she grasps on the strap of her bag. "See you tomorrow," she adds as she lowers her head.

As for Sakusa, his frustration because of Amari becomes well evident with each serve. Three outs in a row is a little too much for someone like him and the captain asks him to loosen up and calm down before continuing. He sighs at this but follows, now going to his bag to drink water.

"Oh, hello, Amari-san," Sakusa hears Komori greet someone at the door. It grabs his attention and he sways his head to his right to see Amari nearby.

"Hello, Komori-san," she greets back. "Is it okay if I watch?" she requests and approaches him.

"That's okay," their captain answers after overhearing the short conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Sakusa asks and walks towards her.

"So cold, Sakusa-san," she sighs and looks at him in the eye. "I just want to watch, is that bad? I'm done with my club," she asks and frowns. He couldn't tell if she was genuinely disappointed or being playful as usual.

"Whatever, do what you want," he answers and shakes his head before going back to the court. Expecting another flirty reply, he glances behind, only to see her remaining silent.

Half an hour later, the captain ends the practice with a short speech about how they should rest their bodies during the winter break and how their training tomorrow will be the last before the said break. He talks about the Nationals and adds more words of encouragement. Afterwards, the boys get changed and Amari eagerly waits for him on one of the benches.

"Seriously, why did you come to my practice?" he asks and puts on his mask while she stands up from her seat.

"I wanted to spend time with you," she answers and walks out from the gym with him.

"We didn't spend time with each other, I was playing," he points out, a little too harsh for her even.

"No need to make it a big deal," she says, forcing a smile on her face.

"Fine."

"Honestly, I just wanted to see you," she admits, "I'm not saying you should change but I'm just hoping we could be a little more open or closer." Amari finally had the courage to express her hurt feelings.

"If you wanted to be lovey dovey like other couples then you asked out the wrong guy," he scolds.

"Stop being so harsh, Sakusa-san," she chuckles and nudges his arm, "I have feelings too, you know?" she jokes half-heartedly. "Feelings," she emphasized and points at her chest.

Out of words, he glances at her, smiling as usual. "Anyway, I'll go home now, the bus is arriving, I think?" she adds and fastens her pace. "See you around, Sakusa-san. Take care."


	6. the first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two try to patch things up and soon, witness the first snow.

On the last day before the break, a few teachers leave homework for them to finish and submit on the resumption of classes on January. Amari spends the entire day with her friends and so does Sakusa with Komori.

"Do you have plans on the new year? Let's go to a shrine together again," Jiro invites the two as they accomplish their cleaner duties.

"I'm up for that! For extra luck for your swimming games too," Yume agrees as she erases the writings on the board. "And you, Emi? Are you going on a date with him?"

"I don't have plans," she admits and continues arranging the chairs.

"And Sakusa-san's became as cold as ever," she whines and clicks her tongue.

"I thought I advised you to properly talk to him?" Jiro clarifies, wiping the windows clean.

"Hey, I advised that to her," Yume protests and sticks out her tongue in mockery. "Didn't it work?"

"I told you, he's a tsundere," Amari complains and sits on one of the chairs as she finishes.

"You sure he even has a dere side?" he asks, batting an eye on her frustrated face. "Also, why is it just us who's cleaning?!"

"You're asking that just now?" 

"He can be sweet sometimes. Like when he takes me home and he doesn't flinch on my touch," Amari says, a soft smile forming on her face.

"Isn't that the bare minimum, Emi-chan?" Jiro points out. "Why do you even like the guy?"

"Hey, Sakusa Kiyoomi has a huge fanbase in this school, you know? Apologize to the entire fandom!" Yume defends.

"I don't know, why do I need to rationalize my feelings?" Amari asks with a pout. 

"I'm just saying, you deserve better, Emi-chan," he adds.

"Anyway, wanna go to the cafe later? They're serving shortcake," Yume invites as she puts down the eraser and faces them. "You don't have training now, right, Jiro?"

"Yup, no training," he confirms.

"Oh, Sakusa-san?" Amari mumbles as she notices him on the window of the door. She stands up from her seat and walks to the door to slide it open.

"Sakusa-san?" she repeats, now facing him. "Is there something you want to, uh, say?" she asks. It is unusual for him to pay her a visit in her classroom. 

"Looks like we're gonna have to go on that face without her," Yume whispers to Jiro.

"Aren't you going to head home yet?" Sakusa asks, unfazed.

"Cleaner duties," she answers. "Are you already done training?" she adds.

"I am."

"R-right, well, take care," she says, smiling nervously. With the two eavesdropping, Yume facepalms herself upon hearing how dense Amari could get.

"He's telling her to go home with him," she whispers to Jiro.

"There goes her love life," Jiro gossips.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Sakusa sighs under his mask. "I want to take you home," he clarifies, grunting.

"Oh," Amari mouths.

"You wanted dere, right?" he groans, brows knitting together.

"You're doing this because of last night?" she finally chuckles, reverting back to her old cheery self.

"No," he denies.

"It makes me happy, Sakusa-san," she admits.

"Whatever. Just get your things and let's go," he tells her. She obliges and bids her friends farewell, "I told you we're together," she whispers to them and sticks her tongue out.

"Ah, wait, I'll just go wash my hands," she says to him and walks away. "Wait for me," she continues.

Sakusa glances at the two still in the classroom and stares at Jiro, who he remembers pulled off the kabedon yesterday.

"Let's go to that cafe, I'm starving," Yume says.

"You're always hungry," he teases.

"I'm back," Sakusa hears her, causing him to turn around.

They walked towards the school gate and to the nearby bus stop. Knowing she's already clean, Sakusa knows he could hold her hand without overthinking about germs.

The bus arrives after a few minutes of waiting and they both get in. She chooses a seat and he follows, a little relieved it isn't as crowded as it usually is.

Amari grabs his hand before he could fish it in his jacket pocket and she intertwines her fingers tightly with his. "It's 100% clean," she reassures with a bright smile. 

"I didn't even ask."

She shakes her head at his response, knowing it was his tsun side acting up again.

"Oh look, Sakusa-san, the first snow," she points at the window. 

"And?" He raises a brow and looks at where she's pointing.

"You never watch dramas? K-Dramas?" she wonders and glances at him, then back at the snowfall.

"Just tell me about it."

"They say that if you witness the first snow with someone you like, your love will blossom," she elaborates, not noticing him look at her again, his cold glare turning into a tender gaze.


	7. an invitation

Amari busies herself with writing and spending time with her family, particularly her tsundere sister. She must admit, one of the reasons why she's able to handle Sakusa's personality is because of her too. 

"Eiko-nee, I'll post our pics on Instagram, okay?" she informs her sister, who was watching TV with her.

"Just don't tag me," Eiko instructs. "I look stupid in dresses."

"It looks cute on you though," she compliments before stuffing junk food on her mouth.

"Whatever, Emi."

"How's college?" she asks as she uploads their photos.

"Terrible as always, and you?" 

"I think I'm doing okay, I feel like I can still get on college prep class next year too," she answers. "I'm just worried about entrance exams for college."

SAKUSA RESIDENCE. Sakusa gets notified by this since he turned on his alerts for her posts, something he could never let her find out. As soon as he views her post, he took a screenshot of it, then panics if Amari could get notified too. To his relief, apparently, she couldn't. He saves the photo on an album he named Emi, also something he could never let her know.

"Oh? What's this? My brother has a crush?" his sister's voice surprises him and he turns around at her. She's just behind him and he assumes she saw the photo album on his phone.

"It's nothing," he tries brushing it off.

"Come on, don't be shy, you can tell Onee-san," she says and sits beside him. They weren't really close but they could at least talk casually.

"Come on, who's this Emi?" she adds.

"Nothing," he repeats, his brows starting to furrow.

"You literally just saved her photo, Onee-san's isn't a dumbass," she contradicts him.

"She's my girlfriend," he finally gives in and admits.

"Wow, I thought it was just a crush, but a girlfriend? Finally, a girlfriend?" she chuckles. "Mom, Kiyoomi-chan has a girlfriend!" she raises her voice, much to his annoyance.

"You should invite her sometime," she suggests before getting off the sofa. "She looks very cute, Kiyoomi-chan."

"Great, now she wants me to introduce her," he groans and unlocks his phone again ironically to set it as his wallpaper.

Now that his sister knows of his relationship with Amari, he tries to imagine how she'd react with him inviting her to his place for dinner. As extroverted as she is, he worries that she'd be overwhelmed by it. Nevertheless, he knew his sister might nag him about her, might as well try.

SakusaKiyoomi: Are you still up?

Emimimi: yesss

Emimimi: What have you been up to, Sakusa-san?

SakusaKiyoomi: Nothing really. You?

Emimimi: I've been hanging out with my sister lately. 

SakusaKiyoomi: OK

Emimimi: She's a tsundere like you

SakusaKiyoomi: I am not a tsundere.

Emimimi: Sure, if you say so.

Emimimi: Do you have plans for Christmas?

SakusaKiyoomi: That's what I was about to ask you.

Emimimi freezes from reading his message. She attempts on keeping her expectations low but she's hoping that this would be the first time he asks her out on a date.

SakusaKiyoomi: Did you fall asleep?

Emimimi: No no no

Emimimi: I have absolutely NO plans for Christmas

SakusaKiyoomi: Good

SakusaKiyoomi: My family wants to see you.

Emimimi: Wait what

SakusaKiyoomi: What?

\- - - - - - - - -

Emi switches tabs on her messaging app and goes to her group chat of her friends.

Emimimi: HE'LL INTRODUCE ME TO HIS FAMILY

YumeMitsuhara09: Lol what

Emimimi: CALL ME SAKUSA EMI

YumeMitsuhara09: Is this for real?

jirotwo: woah congrats, sakusa emi

YumeMitsuhara09: for real??

Emimimi: YES, call me sakusa emi now

\- - - - - - - - -

SakusaKiyoomi: For the last time, did you fall asleep?

Emimimi: YES

Emimimi: I meant that yes, I'd love to meet your family!

SakusaKiyoomi: OK

SakusaKiyoomi: I'll ask them when and where. I'll keep you updated.

Emimimi: Okay! <3 

SakusaKiyoomi: I will sleep now

Emimimi: Wait

Emimimi: Waaait, can I call you Kiyoomi now please :((

SakusaKiyoomi: no

Emimimi: please

SakusaKiyoomi: Fine. 

Emimimi: Okay! Good night Kiyoomi-san <3


	8. the sakusas

Today's the day Amari would meet his parents and she has trouble picking an outfit. She tries to figure which among her clothes on the racks would make them have the best first impression and later on, chooses a beige dress that would hopefully match with her coat.

SakusaKiyoomi: Are you ready?

Emimimi: Yes!!!

SakusaKiyoomi: OK

Emimimi: You're gonna pick me up right? <33

SakusaKiyoomi: only because you're going to get lost

Emimimi: you're so sweet kiyoomi-san :((

SakusaKiyoomi: I'm already by the door.

Amari immediately drops her phone on the cushions, panicking. She quickly puts on her socks and hangs her black handbag on her shoulder before placing her phone inside. She rushes down the stairs then unto the front door. "Hey," she greets him as she opens the door.

"Hello," he greets her back in a dead tone and stares at her outfit. 

"How do I look?" she asks, hoping for a rare compliment.

"Not bad, let's go," he answers and looks away.

"Really? Not bad?" she chuckles while locking the door.

The two walk towards the bus stop and they sit down as they wait. "What? I answered your question," he explains.

"Yeah, yeah."

"How did they know about me by the way? Do you tell them about me?" she asks out of curiosity.

"You don't need to know," he answers, unwilling to let her know his sister caught him saving her photo.

"Come on, tell me," she insists, making him click his tongue in annoyance. He doesn't want to admit anything. "Please?" 

"Fine. You're my wallpaper and my sister saw it. Happy?" he answers, his covered cheeks turning to a shade of red.

The bus arrives in front of them and they head over inside. "I'm happy," she says with a smile, "You're my wallpaper too, Kiyoomi-san," she adds.

"What picture?" he wonders while taking a seat.

"When I watched your game, I took a picture of you before. You don't even post on your social media, where am I supposed to get a photo?"

"So, you watch my official games too?" he confirms.

"Duh, I told you I liked you since middle school," she chuckles.

"Me too," he mumbles.

"W-what?" she asks and looks at him straight in the eye, visibly shocked.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head.

"What? No, you said something. My head is deceiving me," she protests.

"Your ears are deceiving you."

Amari becomes strangely silent for the entire bus ride and even on their walk to his house. "Are you okay?" he asks her, unused to her being too quiet.

"Y-yes!" she exclaims.

"It's weird when you're quiet. It creeps me out."

"Do you like the talkative me, Kiyoomi-san?" she teases.

"I prefer it over your awkward silence," he avoids the question and leads her to the front door.

"I see."

Amari observes her surroundings and the nameplate, "Sakusa" near the door. Sakusa Emi, she was already daydreaming about his last name.

"Hey there," her train of thoughts are interrupted by another masculine voice. She looks in front, eyeing on the tall man facing them. He looks too young to be his father but also looked way older.

"You must be Amari-san," a woman adds, which she guesses to be his sister.

"Good evening," Amari greets them with a bright smile.

"Come in," the woman says and opens the door fully. 

Amari nods and enters with him. She takes off her shoes and is glued to his side, feeling nervous. "Mom, Kiyoomi-chan's girlfriend is here!" his sister informs and walks away. Amari observes the neat house, void of messes anywhere.

"Amari-san?" she hears a familiar voice and looks to her left. 

"Hello, Komori-san," Amari quickly greets, delighted. 

At the same time, his parents made their way near the front door to see her. He notices them and prepares his introduction for her.

"Emi-san, meet my parents," he begins.

"Mom, dad, meet Emi-san, she's my girlfriend." 

"Nice to meet you, I am Amari Emi," she introduces herself, beaming with excitement.

"Nice to meet you too, Emi-chan," his mother greets, followed by his father.

"Ah, wait there," his mother adds and nods to the living room where Komori was. "Dinner is almost ready," she continues.

Amari complies and walks over to the couches after taking off her coat. "Do you think they like me?" she whispers her question. 

"Maybe," he answers.

After a few minutes of chatting with Komori in the living room, his mother calls them for dinner. They both wash their hands before even taking a step inside the dining area.

"Am I doing well so far?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"You're too nervous about this," he scolds.

"I mean, it's really really important to me," she emphasizes.

"What is?"

"Getting the approval of your family, of course."

"They'll like you, Emi-chan."


	9. commoner A

Amari takes a seat right next to him and even moves the chair closer to his, still sticking to him like glue.

Itadakimasu! 

She gazes on the various food on the table such as the fried chicken, potatoes, and umeboshi. "Eat up, Amari-san," his father says as she gets some of the chicken.

"Yes, thank you," she responds with a soft smile. 

"Well, tell me about the two of you, how did you meet?" his mother asks.

He sighs and looks at Amari, probably a signal for her to just do all the talking in his stead. "We went to the same middle school," she answers.

"Oh, so that's why. And you go to Itachiyama?" his sister continues.

"Yes, that's right."

"So? How did my little brother confess?" she chuckles as she places some food on her plate.

"She confessed," Kiyoomi finally answers.

"Oh? Really? How brave," they comment.

"I've been crushing on him since middle school," she proudly proclaims.

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yes, it really is," she giggles softly.

"How long have you been dating by the way?" his brother asks.

"Almost a month," he answers in a dead tone before taking a sip of his drink.

after dinner  
sakusa residence

Amari handles conversations well, as he expected from her. Given her bright and cheery nature, his family found her easily likeable. After dinner, she volunteers to help with washing the dishes, which his mother refused.

"By the way, Komori-san, can I use the the restroom? Where is it?" she whispers to his cousin while Kiyoomi walks to his room to get something.

"There, uh, walk on the right hall then the door on the end," he instructs her, pointing.

"Thanks," she tells him with a smile before following his directions. There are 2 rooms in total in the hall and Amari tries guessing where Kiyoomi's was. She reaches the end of the hall but hears the nearby door open.

Realizing it was Kiyoomi, she takes a step backward to catch a glimpse of him. "Kiyoomi-san," she calls his name out of habit yet something a little too familiar catches her attention, a newspaper article hung on his wall.

"Kiyoomi-san?" she repeats as he realizes where her eyes are wandering.

He immediately takes a step outside his room and closes the door, quite nervous and mad. "What?" he asks her.

"Was that my article?" she asks him bluntly, a little too direct too. Of course she wasn't able to see the entirety of the article but the artwork along with it gave it away.

"Yes and so what?" he grunts, asking another question.

"Wow."

"Can I see it again?" she requests. "I'll sanitize my hands and, well, I'm clean," she reassures.

A long awkward pause took over, Kiyoomi still deciding if he should let her in now that she knows. 

"Please? I won't do anything," she vows.

He scoffs before another word. "Fine," he permits.

"Wait, I'm going to clea-"

"Get inside and lock the door," he demands.

"L-lock the, the, door?" she stutters.

"It's a habit. I don't leave my door unlocked," he clarifies. "But it appears to me you had something else in mind. How perverted of you."

"I, I wasn't!" she hisses and enters his room. She pushes the lock and her eyes survey the meticulously immaculate room. She sees the article again and confirms it to be hers.

"Kiyoomi-san, wow," she mutters and looks down at a framed photo of them on his study table. 

"This was the last year of middle school, the school play, right? I was commoner A, you were commoner B," she adds.

"It is," he answers, standing near her.

"This makes me happy," she tells him and glances at him. "I insisted on being commoner A because of you," she chuckles and averts her gaze on the other items neatly organized, his books, pens, and highlighters.

"You really are a neat freak," she giggles and sways her head to see him again but suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her shoulder, his chest on her back.

"K-Kiyoomi-san?"

"You're clean, right?" he whispers on her ear, his head resting on her shoulders as well.

"Of, of course," she nervously answers with a nod.

"Good," he mutters and tightened his embrace. Amari's mind goes blank as this is one of the rare occasions when he'd make a move. She bites her lips and slowly lifts her hand to hold his arm, returning the embrace.

"Emi-chan," he calls her by her first name. "Yes?" she mumbles and turn around, breaking the hug.

Now facing him at such close distance, she feels her heart race even faster but maintains eye contact with him. The mood just feels right for the two of them and Amari keeps telling herself to go for it. Go for their first kiss.

He looks at her with the same stoic eyes, yet perhaps it becomes a little more tender for her. Without giving it much thought, he gradually crouched to reach her, subtly tilting his head. His face nears hers and she closes her eyes for the next moment.

"Kiyoomi-chan, Motoya-kun's leaving now, would you like to-"

"Damn it," he curses under his breath as he flinches away.

"No, Mom," he answers.

"Okay!"

He sighs at his abrupted almost first kiss and averts his gaze at her, who was surprisingly red and panicky.

"Emi-chan?" he asks, raising a brow.

"Kiyoomi-chan, your aunt just got here, come say hi," the interruption continues, much to their frustration.


	10. take off your mask

° ° ° ° ° °

two days later

° ° ° ° ° ° °

On Christmas eve, the two of them spend their time with their families. Kiyoomi's parents and siblings would bring her up every now and then, since most of them were still surprised he managed to have such a sweet girl.

"I told you, Mom, she's with her parents," he reiterates.

"I'm sorry, Kiyoomi-chan. It's just that, that was the first time you brought a girl here. And she is such a sweetheart," his mother explains.

"And she says she's been crushing on you since middle school. Wow," his sister adds. 

"If you were going to nag me about Emi all night long, I shouldn't have introduced her," he groans.

"What a tsundere," his sister sighs.

Meanwhile, she was having a tranquil dinner with her parents, so tranquil that no one was even speaking. It was normal for her since her parents were almost never home but she still felt lonely and uncomfortable.

"I'll wash the dishes," Eiko volunteers after dinner.

"Really?"

"You heard me, didn't you?" she clicks her tongue.

Emi walks away after a few obedient nods and heads to her room. Her parents do the same and walk up the stairs towards the master's bedroom.

"Good night, Mama, Papa," she tells them before entering her room.

"Good night, Emi."

Emimimi: Kiyoooomi 

Emimimi: my omi omi :(

SakusaKiyoomi: What? Stop calling me omi.

Emimimi: are you busy my omi :(

SakusaKiyoomi: Why would I be busy on Christmas?

Emimimi: wanna hang out?

SakusaKiyoomi: I thought you said your parents were strict.

Emimimi: so what omi omi

SakusaKiyoomi: What are you planning?

Emimimi: my christmas eve is lonely and sad :(

Emimimi: can you meet me in the park? 

SakusaKiyoomi: No

Emimimi: please :(

Emimimi: I'll give you my gift too

SakusaKiyoomi: I didn't buy you anything.

Emimimi: just meet me in the park :(

SakusaKiyoomi: There are hundreds of parks in Tokyo.

Emimimi: the one near our middle school 

SakusaKiyoomi: OK

Emimimi: See you there my omi omi

Sakusa rereads their conversation for the second time, verifying if she was actually serious about meeting at this hour. It's cold outside, as portrayed by the mist on his window, but as crazy as it sounds, she's dead serious.

He places his phone on his desk and grabs his black winter coat, along with thicker clothes. He changes his clothes and gets a mask from his newly bought box. 

He goes downstairs, where he spots his family watching a drama, Kahogo no Kahoko. "Where are you going?" his father notices him. 

"Park. I'll be quick. I'm meeting Emi but it won't take long," he explains and wears his shoes.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon," he says before leaving.

Sakusa walks along the busy streets of Tokyo, much to his annoyance. It's unavoidable since it was Christmas but he's just a few steps away from the park. He's more worried about her since the park was farther from her home than his.

However, surprisingly, he spots her from afar, sitting on one of the swings. With a glove on, she graps on the dirty rails, and he looks at it with disgust.

"Hey," he says as he takes a seat on the swing right next to her. 

"Oh, Kiyoomi-san," she calls his name with delight. He also takes notice of her mask, which was unusual. 

"What's with the mask?" he points out, looking at her.

"It's not like you're not wearing one yourself," she forces out a chuckle, which he notices as well.

"Yes but you never wear masks."

"Ah, forget it," she tells him while shaking her head.

"I'm glad you really came here, you know?" she changes the topic and fixates her gaze on the seesaw in front.

"Why did you want to come here in the first place?" he wonders.

"I go here when I'm sad," she answers after a short awkward pause. "And right now, I'm very sad. I mean, I'm here," she chuckles again.

"Why is that?" 

"My parents don't even talk to me after their business trip and they're leaving tomorrow already," she elaborates. "I'm glad you sorta care though, Kiyoomi-san."

"I just asked," he contradicts.

"Yeah right."

"Then you should spend more time with your friends instead. You can't control their schedule for work but you could do that for a change."

"Is that supposed to distract me from my problem with my parents?" she confirms and looks at him.

"I'm telling you not to dwell."

"I see," she mumbles, nodding in approval.

"So, what's with the mask?" he repeats his question earlier.

"You really really want to know?" she laughs at the redundant question. 

"You'll find it gross," she warns, narrowing her eyes. "It'll disgust you!"

"Huh? Do you have an infection? A skin disease? Is it contagious?" he immediately starts guessing but unexpectedly doesn't distance himself.

She removes her glove and pulls down her mask, gradually revealing red spots and acne tracing on her cheeks like fiery constellation. "See? It's disgusting, I told you," she reiterates, forcing a smile.

"Huh?"

"I wore makeup every day to hide these. Obviously it got worse because of that but I didn't want people to see."

Sakusa remains a surprising man and his abrupt moves just keep her guessing. As she explains her so-called flaws, he leans towards her and tilts his head for a peck on her warm lips, even closing his eyes momentarily.

"Shut up. You're beautiful," he scolds.


	11. mimi who?

"You think I'm beautiful, Kiyoomi-san?" Amari mumbles shortly after their first kiss, her brows knitting to a sad expression.

"I literally just said it," he clicks his tongue, his faint blush illuminated by the bright moonlight.

"I thought you'd be grossed out," she mutters as she fiddled her fingers.

"Well, I'm not."

"That makes me happy," she chuckles, loosening up again and arching her back to relax on the swing.

"By the way, I have a gift for you," she adds while staring at the stars. "I'm not sure you'll like it, though."

"What gift?" he asks and looks at her glimmering eyes.

"Ah, here," she says and sways her head to her side to get her bag. She unzips it and fishes out a giftbox labelled, "To my Omi <3"

"Merry Christmas," she tells him as she hands him the box. "You can open it later or something."

Sakusa observes the neatly wrapped giftbox and contrary to what she just said, lifts the cover.

"A scarf?" he mutters and holds the soft green scarf.

"Yeah, I made it for you," she informs him, trying to decipher his blank reaction, "And oh, I washed it before giving it to you, of course."

He hums an "okay" and puts the scarf around his neck. "Thank you," he tells her finally with a kind smile.

a week later  
amari residence

A week later after their first kiss, Amari notices subtle but nice changes with Sakusa. By now, she's quite sure that her relationship with him was slow and steady, just as he sees fit.

Still, she's usually the one to greet the usual good mornings and good nights first even if he wakes up earlier. At the very least, Sakusa was putting more effort to keep their conversations going unlike before.

YumeMitsuhara09: we're going to the shrine right?

jirotwo: yup yup my parents gave me permission already 

Emimimi: I think I might ask Kiyoomi out on the New Year. We might go to a shrine.

jirotwo: no fair ;; its sakusa this sakusa that

YumeMitsuhara09: yeah, we havent hung out yet

jirotwo: and he's still doing bare minimum right??

jirotwo: is he really serious??

YumeMitsuhara09: you're mean again lol

Emimimi: It's not bare minimum -_-

Emimimi: go get a girlfriend -_-

Emimimi: I can still go with you after my date with him or something -_- let's go to karaoke

YumeMitsuhara: really? 

jirotwo: -_-

Emimimi: Of course

Moments later, Amari successfully makes plans with Sakusa for the New Year and they agree on going to a shrine in the morning. 

January 1  
8:30 AM

Amari raises the two winter dresses on her hands beside her, deciding which of the two looked better on her. She purses her lips, eyeing on the two. "The beige one looks nicer," she convinces herself before tossing the peach one back to the closet.

She puts it on, posing in front of the mirror to check herself out. She grabs her favorite coat and puts it on, and afterwards, hangs her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm going now," she announces to her sister who was in the other room.

"Take care," her sister replies in her usual dead tone.

Meanwhile, for Sakusa, he's starting to get irked by the crowd entering the shrine. He absolutely hates those and all he wanted now was to go home and rest. 

He waits under a tree, a little farther away from the people, and he surveys his surroundings in search of her.

"Kiyoomi-san, did I make you wait?" he hears a sweet and familiar tone, which he's sure to be Amari's.

"Yes, you did. You're 3 minutes late," he scolds and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes and puts on a nervous smile, "Let's go now."

"Just so you know, I'm only going here because you were so persistent. It's too crowded."

"It's going to be quick, I promise," she reassures.

"Eh, is that," they both hear a voice nearby and Amari turns her head to the left to look. "Mimi-chan?" the person adds.

"Who's Mimi?" Sakusa wonders.

"Oh, Tora-kun?" she immediately recognizes the man.

"Tora-kun!" she confirms and covers her mouth in surprise, "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to be here," he says with a bashful smile.

"Me neither. Wow, you're so much taller now," she remarks.

"And you, you've become much much prettier. I mean, d-did you lose weight?" he comments and touches her arm.

"Yeah, I did lose weight. But I'm eating well, of course," she answers and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Emi, I'm going home now," Sakusa groans under his mask, butting in the lively conversation.

"Wait, what, no," she blurts out and holds his hand to stop him. She's glad he doesn't flinch, but his annoyance is much too obvious to be brushed off.


	12. not jealous

"I'll just wait for you here," he clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Be sure to be quick, I want to go home," he adds.

"I want to check my fortune with you, Omi omi," she nags him.

"Not in a crowd like that," he complains. He's aware he also might be getting on his girlfriend's nerves, given that he initally agreed on this in the first place.

"Then, I'll go there, then let's check our fortune together after," she suggests a compromise.

"Fine," he agrees, much to her delight.

She gives him a nod before leaving and Taketora turns around to leave as well, but Sakusa has another thing in mind.

"Hey, you," Sakusa calls, glaring at the boy with a mohawk.

"Huh?" he notices and faces him again.

"What's your relationship with Emi?" Sakusa bluntly asks, brows knitting together.

"Why? What is it to you?" he answers with a question. "What are you? Her boyfriend?" he adds.

"I am," he confirms, a mocking face covered by his mask.

"Re-really?" 

"You heard me," he flaunts. "So, what's with you and my girlfriend?"

"We dated," Yamamoto answers, trying to brag as well.

"That doesn't add up with the whole I've been in love with you since middle school story," Sakusa mumbles.

"Oh well, whatever. I'm her boyfriend," Sakusa repeats.

"Are you two fighting?" a familiar feminine voice butts in, surprising the two. "Over me that is?" she chuckles.

"No," they both deny.

"Yamamoto, hurry up," another interruption takes place. Yamamoto turns around, looking at Kuroo calling him. It catches Amari's attention as well and she eyes on Kuroo, Kenma, and a lady with long hair with them.

"My Yuko's hungry, let's grab something to eat," the man continues.

"Well, I gotta go now, Mimi-chan. See you around," Yamamoto says before lowering his head.

"See you around, Tora-kun," she responses.

Sakusa and Amari watches him leave and they both head to where the fortunes were. Finally some alone time for them.

"What's yours?" Amari asks as she opens hers.

"Oh," Sakusa mouths upon reading his fortune.

"Uh oh," Amari mumbles on hers. "Did you get a really bad one too?" she chuckles.

"Nope," he corrects.

"Wow, very lucky," she reads his, "And in love too!"

"Mine's terrible, really terrible," she whines.

"Too bad," he remarks and walks away, which she follows right after.

"Where to next?" she asks.

"I don't know, I don't want to dine out," he answers. "Also, who is that guy?" he inquires.

"Eh, you're bringing that up now?" she laughs at his timing.

"Then don't answer," he hisses.

"He asked me on a few dates. We just went on, like, two or three dates," she confesses.

"And I thought you liked me since middle school," he refutes.

"So that's why you've been so pissed."

"No. I'm not jealous."

"I liked you since middle school. But when you barely noticed me so when he wanted to go on a date with me, I just agreed. Do you consider that cheating, Omi Omi?"

"How did you even meet? He doesn't go to our school," he questions.

"I went to one of your games last year then met him. That was so long ago," she explains, "It's very cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you aren't," she giggles just before grabbing his hand.

"I disinfected my hands," she whipers a reassurance.

"You don't have to tell that to me every single time."

"So you're okay with my germs?" she laughs, eyes crinkling with joy. He gazea at her lovingly, his mask concealing how much his expression softened.

"Would you rather have me flinch every time you make a move on me?" 

"No, no, thank you very much for letting me hold your pure hands," she jokes half-heartedly.

He simply responds with smile, knowing she wouldn't even notice.

"I like you, Omi," she blurts out a confession and looks at him to see his reaction.

"I like you too, Emi."


	13. regret

Arcade

2 hours later

"Wow, you actually showed up," Yume comments and waves, "We thought you'd ditch us for some last minute stuff with your boyfriend."

"Yeah, it's a surprise," Jiro adds and approaches.

"Of course, I won't do that," Amari reassures and heads to the entrance of the arcade.

"But I did go on a date with my Kiyoomi earlier," she brags, "And he finally finally said it!"

"What? I like you?" they guess.

"Yup, daisuki, he told me," she confirms, beaming with joy.

"Well that's some progress, good for you," Yume congratulates.

"So in like, a few years, I'm going to be, um, S-Sakusa Emi," she gasps, "If he marries into my family, though unlikely, Amari Kiyoomi? Or nah, I'll just be Sakusa Emi!" 

"Enough with the Sakusa this and that, all you ever talk about is him. Let's try that instead," Jiro changes the topic and points at a car race game.

"Uh oh, here we go with the car obsession again," Amari sighs as Jiro advances to the unoccupied car game seat.

"Honestly, he behaves like a kid when it comes to cars," Yume chuckles and follows with Amari.

"What do you even see in him, Yume?" Amari continues in a softer, more hushed tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Emi," she denies and brushes it off, making the other one shake her head.

A few weeks later, the nationals finally came, and Emi's more than eager to watch and make an article about this for the school newspaper. She volunteered on writing this one; It was a good excuse to have her glued to the team. 

"You didn't play yesterday, right?" Emi asks as they walk to the vending machine inside the venue, "Why is that again?"

"We didn't need to, we advance straight to this second round," he answers as she bought bottled water.

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll win," she reassures him, "Not that you need luck though, heh."

"Thanks. I'll head back now, see you," he remarked before walking away.

"Yup, yup, see you, Omi Omi."

Itachiyama is victorious for the second and third round, and Amari makes sure that she has jotted down all important and interesting details for her paper, unnoticeably focusing too much on Sakusa as one of the top three aces in Japan. 

However, unexpectedly, the third round isn't so easy for the team. With each team, Itachiyama and Inubushi East High both winning one round, Amari couldn't help but feel worried for them. In the end, unfortunately, the team captain gets injured and to her dismay, they lost.

"Wow, if only the captain-" Amari hears the comments of the crowd, particularly those by her friends.

"It can't be helped, sports is about luck too," Jiro contradicts, "Happened to us on swimming team too."

"Still, it's a bummer," Yume adds.

"Let's go home, Itachiyama's eliminated already," he suggests and hangs his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, if you lost a round, you're out, right? That's how it works?" she confirms.

"Yup, it's brutal. One lost and it's good bye nationals. So, let's go."

"Come on, Emi-chan," Jiro adds and stands up, "You know you can't go to him, right? He's with the team."

"Right," Amari mumbles with a nod, lazily grabbing her belongings.

"Let's go."

Sakusa plans to go straight home after their unexpected loss. After a talk and speech by the third years, he walks with Komori, who's obviously feeling as gloomy as the others. 

"We'll win it next year," Sakusa tells his cousin.

"Yeah, we will," Komori agrees. 

Their walk home was quiet as usual, the two of them contemplating about what just happened. Minutes later, Komori parts ways with him on the street that led to his house, and he bids him goodbye. As Sakusa reaches his house, he sees a familiar figure waiting on the fences nearby and he narrows his eye, trying to recognize her.

"Emi?" he mutters under his mask.

He approaches her and upon noticing him, her face lights up with a bright smile. 

"Omi!"

"What are you doing here?" he inquires and pauses.

"I just came to check on you. And I, uh, bought you some stuff, you know, in case you're feeling down, or, or something," she explains, obviously unsure what to do in this situation.

"Oh."

"I bought you snacks you like," she adds, "I just want to cheer you up," she bashfully explains.

"Do you pity me?" he questions, his brows furrowing.

She gulps, looking at him and his intimidating glare.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," she answers, "I don't think you can call it pity. The loss, it obviously doesn't feel so nice."

"That's pity, probably," he hisses. 

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I didn't mean it like that. Forget I even came here. See you tomorrow in school," she continues and forcibly hands the paper bag to him. 

"Throw it if you want, bye!" she says before getting away, her eyes now a little red and glassy.

"Wait, Emi," he tries to stop her, but she's too embarrassed to face him at this point. Sakusa rarely has regrets but this is one exception.


	14. sneaky kisses

The next day, Amari spends her time mopping around, feeling gloomy as ever. Two days after today is February, which meant Valentine's Day is almost two weeks away, but more importantly, tomorrow marks their first month together as a couple. Yet, they weren't even talking. Scratch that, it's Amari who isn't talking to him.

"Does she hate me now?" Sakusa hisses at his phone, seeing that she hasn't replied to any of his messages. By messages, it was just his "I didn't throw the food away. Also, you left the receipt here. It was expensive. I am a little flattered."

"Who hates who?" Komori asks before taking a bite of his lunch.

"Emi. She didn't reply to my message," he explains.

"That's unusual. You guys fought, didn't you?" he guesses, chewing on his food.

"Yes. I didn't want her to pity me but she just did," Sakusa complains.

"Are you sure she pitied you? Maybe Amari-san was just concerned about you," Komori tells him.

"She bought snacks worth 2,000 yen, came to my house, and says losing probably doesn't feel so nice," he whines.

"She did all that for you? Wow, I wish I had a girlfriend like that," Komori chuckles.

"I'm not giving her away," Sakusa hisses again.

"Yes, yes, I am not taking your precious Amari-san away. If you're that concerned for her, why not talk it out?" Komori suggests, "Also, uh oh, she's coming this way."

"What?"

"H-hi there, Amari-san," Komori greets, visibly quite nervous.

"Hello," she greets back, just as she passes right past their table, not minding Sakusa.

"Yup, she is mad," Komori confirms in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Amari and her friends take a seat in the cafeteria, just a few tables away from Sakusa's. "Care to explain why your eyes are so puffy and red since morning?" Yume asks.

"I ate very spicy ramen last night," Amari answers, which was partly true.

"Yeah but you two aren't lovey dovey today," Jiro contradicts, "Not that Sakusa was lovey dovey with you, you're usually the only one who is."

"He's just a little too, how do you call it, harsh. Yes, harsh. He can get too blunt," she finally admits.

"A little?"

"Okay, well, he is blunt. A complete tsundere."

"Emi, I totally get that you've been head over heels for him ever since but you cannot be in a relationship with someone who constantly makes you feel like that," Jiro advises, serious this time. 

"I'm not breaking up with him, Jiro. I really, really, like Kiyoomi."

"Seems like you need to talk to him soon, he's been glaring at us the entire time," Yume whispers and glances over Sakusa's table.

"He's staring?" Jiro asks.

"Yeah, and don't look behind, he's still looking at Emi."

Ironically, Amari immediately turns around and stares back at Sakusa. "I literally just told you not to look you idiot!" Yume scolds and sighs.

Three hours later, as their classes finally end, Sakusa heads straight to Amari's classroom, waiting for her outside. He looks at the other students get out of the room and go home, and he feels dismayed upon getting completely ignored by Amari as she walks out.

"Emi," he calls.

To his relief, she finally pays him attention and pauses at the side of the hallway.

"What?" she asks, surprisingly in her usual cheery tone, turning around to face him yet kept her distance.

"What do you mean, what? You've been ignoring me," he complains, pouting even.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" she sighs nervously. "You tell me all those terrible things last night then you wonder why I ignore you," she mumbled to herself as she walks towards him.

They walk alongside each other and they begin to talk. "Well? What do you want to say?" she asks.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Is it because of yesterday? I just said I don't want to be pitied," he explains.

"I don't pity you, that isn't my intention. I just wanted to cheer you up," she explains again.

They soon reach a more isolated area outside the school and they pause to talk.

"Okay, I know, I am a straight-forward person," Sakusa admits.

"And?"

"You told me before that you got hurt over some of my words and it's safe to say it's the same issue this time," he continues.

"And what?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's actually all I needed to hear, Kiyoomi," she tells him in a softer tone, pouting as well.

"That's it?"

"And since you're apologizing, is it also safe to say that you won't do it again?" she confirms, "I know you're blunt and I accept that, I just can't help but get hurt too."

"Yes, yes," he sighs, but smiles underneath his mask.

"You promise?" 

"Yes, I promise, Emi."

"But you need to make up for what you did, Omi," she sneers.

"What?"

"Take off your mask."

"What?"

"Take off your mask, Omi."

"Here? In public? Disgusting."

She clicks her tongue and shakes her head in response. "Pretty please? It's going to be quick," she pleads.

His brows furrows for a moment, a corner of his face near his moles wrinkling. He obeys and pulls down his mask, then asks, "Now what?"

Amari smiles mischievously before tiptoeing to make up for the small height difference. She lifts and tilts her head, angling it as she leans closer for a kiss. "That's how you make up for your tsun side," she chuckles right after.

"That was sneaky of you," he remarks.

"Heh, sorr-" she says, until she gets interrupted by another kiss.


	15. if it's you

The next day, the two prepare for a picnic date, as suggested by Amari to celebrate their first month together. Malls, amusement parks, arcades were all a big no since Sakusa hated crowds with passion. She only manages to convince him when she said that the park isn't usually bursting with people even on weekends.

Sakusa can be very particular about the time and five minutes before 2PM, their agreed time, he's already at her door, ready to pick her up. However, the moment she opens it and peeks at the door, Sakusa figured she has just finished taking a bath.

"You said 2PM, right?" he sighs.

"Yes, yes, I'll be ready in 5 minutes, I promise!" she exclaims and opens the door.

He surveys her from head to toe, observing her nice figure despite his annoyance. "Are you going out in that?" he asks in a dead tone.

"No, these are like, my night clothes," she answers and closes the door. She looks at herself as well and realizes she wasn't wearing a bra. Impulsively, she covers her chest with her arm, flustered and now red.

"Omi, you pervert," she hisses, pouting.

"What?"

"Are you having lewd thoughts in your head?" she clicks her tongue, "Not that I mind."

"What?"

"Nothing! I'll get changed and do my makeup now." 

"Hurry up, you have 4 minutes," he adds, trying not to stare this time.

"Okay!"

Park

2:34PM

"I told you it isn't as crowded," Amari reminds while placing the blanket on the ground, "What kind of food did you bring?"

"Mom made bento for us," he answers.

"W-what? She did?"

"Yeah, what did you bring, Emi?"

"I made dessert and some onigiri," she tells him as they sit down.

"You can bake?" he wonders, "Didn't you almost set the kitchen on fire on home economics?"

"How did you know about that? And, no, I, I didn't!"

"Everyone knows."

"Anyway, my sister helped me with it," she answers, "I did not set our kitchen on fire." 

"If you say so," he chuckles and puts away his mask. He brings out the bento boxes from his bag and Amari stares as he reveals its contents.

"Wieners," she laughed at the octopus-shaped sausages. "Alright, let's eat," she continues.

Itadakimasu!

Amari excitedly munched on the food his mother made for her and it isn't so hard for Sakusa to tell that she was overjoyed by it. "You like her bento that much?" he asks with a faint smile.

"Mother in law made it, I have to cherish it," she agrees and nods.

"Mother in law, thinking so far ahead now huh?" 

"Is that a bad thing, Omi?" 

"No, not really. It's nice," he answers, which surprises her.

"Oh my god, you're not my Omi, aren't you? Where did you take my Omi?" she says and softly grips on his shoulder, pretending to be serious.

"I say one nice thing and you react like this?" he laughs, shocking her.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm too used to tsundere Omi," she chuckles before letting go of his shoulder. She continues eating, and so does he.

"Emi, why do you like me?" he asks out of the blue. 

"Wow, you're full of surprises today."

"Fine, don't answer it," he hisses, reverting to his tsundere side.

"Okay, well, remember that time in middle school? When I cried on your desk?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Well, whatever. You gave me a handkerchief and I swear my heart did skip a beat!" 

"That's it? I gave you a handkerchief?" he confirms, brows knitting in confusion.

"Yeah, then I started going to your games, admiring how cool you were," she adds.

Sakusa, still confused about how her feelings started, puts down his bento and grabs something from his jacket pocket. He fishes out his handkerchief and presents it to her, leaving her as confused as he is.

"Take it," he instructs, which she cluelessly follows.

"What?"

"What?"

A moment of silence takes over before Amari realizes what he's trying to do. She takes it and though she was suppressing her chuckles, bursts out laughing.

"What?" he panics.

"You're too cute!" she remarks in between her laughter.

"I liked you because you were kind, not the handkerchief," she clarified as soon as she stopped laughing. "Were you trying to make my heart skip a beat like before?" she teased.

"I'll take that back," he clicks his tongue.

"Nu uh, it's mine now," she rejects. 

"Fine."

"But my heart's going doki doki now," she giggles, looking at him in the eye.

"Really?"

Amari nods her head and puts down her bento. Her hand holds his left, which left Sakusa curious. "What?" he asks again but she remained quiet. She leads his hand on her chest, immediately making him blush. "I told you, my heart's racing," she finally speaks.

"You believe me now?" she laughs.

"I, I can't tell," he answers, shaking his head. 

"Oh? Are my clothes in the way?" she teases. A mischievous smile forms on her lips as she sees his cheeks dipped in a shade of red.

"You idiot."

"I'm kidding, we're in public," she jokes and places his hand on her neck instead. "There, I'm sure you can tell by now," she continues.

"What a tease you are."

Afterwards, they try the brownies and mini cupcakes she made and Amari glues her eyes on his reaction. "Well? Well? Is it good?" she inquires.

"Is this the first time you baked?" 

"Wow, is it that bad? You could tell?" she asks.

"It's good," he answers.

"Really?"

"You just want me to compliment these again," he says while shaking his head.

She lets out a giggle again before lying down on the blanket, now observing the clear sky.

"What a nice weather," she comments and closes her eyes, "Lie next to me, Omi."

"We just ate, Emi."

"Yes, yes. If you won't lie next to me, then."

"Then what?"

Amari moves her body closer to Sakusa sitting down, then rests her head on his lap. "Then this," she says, "This is okay, right?"

"Not that I mind."

"Then I'll take that as a yes, Omi."

Sakusa gazes at the scenery, the gently breeze stroking his curls. Amari tries to burn this image of him into her memory, and she lifts an arm to reach locks of his hair.

"This is okay too, right?" she asks as she slowly caresses his hair.

"If it's you," he mutters an answer, "then I don't mind." 

They spend the rest of the day lying down on the blanket, killing time by spilling random stories. By dawn, they decide to call it a day and go home, both feeling fulfilled. He walks her home and they say goodbye.

"Thanks for today, Omi."


	16. rooftop cliche

On the next school day, their homeroom teacher was a little earlier than usual and it is all because of a big announcement, the field trip.

"Okinawa," Amari reads the writings on the blackboard as she enters the classroom.

She crouches and heads to her seat, a little ashamed of running late.

"What? Field trip?" she hears the murmurs of her classmates just before the teacher began.

"Alright, so for next week's field trip, we'll be going to," she says then points to the blackboard, "Hokkaido."

"There are a number of preparations we need to do, such as the groupings and the representatives. We'll be going with the other second year classes and we need reps to help us with organizing the classes," she explains.

"Let's start with the representatives first," she adds, then writes on the blackboard. "Any volunteers? We just need two."

Amari looks around in the class, seeing almost everyone try to avoid making eye contact with their teacher. It's too obvious that they were reluctant to do the job and Amari purses her lips, deciding if she should do it for the class.

"I'll do it, sensei," she says and raises her hand.

"Me too!" another boy from the back volunteers. She turns around to see who it was and finds that it was the class vice president.

"Alright, we Sasaki Hiroshi and Amari Emi. Thank you, you two," the teacher sighs in relief, not needing to prolong the volunteering.

"Up next, we have the groupings, we need groups of four, would you like to group yourselves by choice?" she asks, which the class immediately responds with a "yes."

"Emi, Emi," Yume whispers.

Her seatmate taps her shoulders and points to Yume, who's still trying to grab her attention.

"What?" Amari whispers back.

"Team up with Sasaki-kun," she mouths, which Amari barely understands.

"Sasaki-kun," Yume mouthed the syllables again.

"Why?" 

"Please?" Yume whispers another plead, pressing her hands together like a prayer. 

"Okay, well, you can go around the room, then form a group of four people," the teacher permits.

The students all stand up and walk around to search for a group, while Jiro, Yume, and Amari, by default, grouped together. "Can we please have Sasaki-kun?" Yume requests.

"What's with him?"

"Add whoever you want, I'll just go to the toilet," Jiro tells them and leaves to get the permission of the teacher.

"So, why Sasaki-san?" Amari asks, "I thought you liked Jiro?"

"Yeah yeah, but he doesn't see me that way. I'm moving on with a new crush," Yume admits. "Can you please just get him? He looks like a lost puppy trying to get into a group," she requested.

Amari turns around and figures that his actual friend group was made up of five people and one had to be left out. She builds up the courage to invite him and raises her voice, "Sasaki-san," she called.

On the other hand, for Sakusa, he just wants to end the day and go home after all the trouble this morning. Not only was he forced to be the representative, there's also trouble in grouping up. Obviously, he grouped with Komori, but there seems to be some competition for the two remaining slots for their group. 

"Can't help it because you're popular, huh, Kiyoomi-kun?" Komori teases at his visibly annoyed cousin. "Wonder how Amari-san would react to this fuss just to be in the same group as you," he continues.

SakusaKiyoomi: Emi, meet me in the rooftop later.

Emimimi: Breaking school rules now? Hahaha

Emimimi: Wait, really? That's not allowed lol

SakusaKiyoomi: Then just the stairs to the rooftop. No one goes there.

Emimimi: Are you okay, Omi? :((

SakusaKiyoomi: No. I am annoyed.

Because of Sakusa's messages to Amari, by lunch time, she goes straight to the stairs leading to the rooftop. She sits down to wait for him and he arrives shortly after. With his brows furrowed, it was a piece of cake to tell how annoyed he really was. 

"Well? Want to talk about it?" she asks.

"No," he answers then sits next to her.

"Okay, then let's just stay here if you want," she offers.

Sakusa sighs and puts his head on her shoulder, shocking Amari. "Is this some sort of recharge?" she giggles and tilts her head towards his curls.

"Maybe."

"Whatever happened, it'll pass. It always does," she tries comforting him.

"Still very annoying though," he says, "The teacher randomly chose a rep and my name just had to be chosen."

"I see, that's why," she mumbles and places a hand on his soft locks of hair. She caresses them, which he found strangely pleasing.

"I volunteered for it, no one wants to do it because they all just want to relax and enjoy," she complains as well. "Hey, at least we get to see each other more often," she adds.

As curious as Amari is to hear the rest of his complaints, she respects that he doesn't want to talk about it. They spend half of the time in silence and Sakusa feels relieved to be away from all the noise from a while ago.


	17. switching seats

After hours of meetings and preparations after classes, the day of the field trip finally came. Amari previously made a request to sit at the back of class in the plane in hopes of getting near Sakusa's class and it strangely worked. Sakusa and Komori's row was next to theirs.

"Emi-chan, you have snacks with you, right?" Jiro asks and turns around. He's seated in front of them and sat next to Sasaki, their groupmate.

"Yeah but you have your own, right? We went grocery shopping yesterday," she reminds.

"But it's in the compartment thingy," he groans, "Just share some with me."

"Yume-chan, go feed piggy," Amari whines, then notices her friend already asleep.

Sakusa, on the other hand, plugs his earphones on as soon as he settles on his seat. He's seated in the middle of his row, with Komori on his left and their female class representative on his right. Later on, he picks the playlist entitled "for omi," and puts in on shuffle. With the class beaming with excitement, he just wanted some peace of mind.

"Kiyoomi-kun, Amari-san is waving at you," Komori informs, which causes him to sigh and plug out one of his earphones.

"What?" Sakusa mumbles under his mask and looks at her.

"Pocky?" she offers and presents him an unopened box of chocolate Pocky.

"Oh, Pocky, yes please," Komori accepts and extends an arm to get it from her.

"You can have that," Amari tells them as she hands the box over to them, "Keep it," she says proudly, as if she was spoiling him.

"Thanks!" Komori speaks with a smile.

It doesn't take too long for Amari to see the girl seated right next to Sakusa and her eyes narrow for a moment, as she tries to decipher what was going on. She assumed that there was no way Sakusa would deliberately choose to sit next to her, right?

The flight takes off after a couple of moments and as for Komori, it doesn't take too long for him to notice her awful glare either. He looks at his cousin, who was now slowly falling asleep with his earphones still plugged on. All he could do is give her a nervous smile, and mind something else.

It doesn't stop there either. With Amari's gaze fixated on their row, she also observes the girl next to him dozing off as well. 

"The shoujo manga cliché, they fall asleep, then oh, she accidentally puts her head on his shoulder," Amari hisses.

"What's going on?" Yume asks before a yawn, obviously done with her short nap. 

"Look at that," Amari says and gives her friend a nudge.

Yume sways her head to her right to see what her friend was talking about and one glance is all it takes for her to understand. "Ah, it's going to be Miss Steal Yo Man, Emi-chan," she whispers.

"Oh, is she gonna go for it?" Yume continues her gossip as she observes the girl's head gradually about to land on Sakusa's shoulder. "What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna to let her do that?" she teases.

"Oh no she doesn't," Amari hisses again and pulls out her phone from her pocket.

"Komori-san," Amari calls.

"Y-Yes?" Komori turns his head.

"Can we please switch seats? Pretty please?" she requests, though it sounded a little more like a demand.

"O-okay," he agrees and slowly unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Wait, I'm sitting next to him?" Yume asks while Amari gets out of her seat.

"Hello," Komori mutters a shy greeting upon switching seats with Amari.

"Um, hi," Yume nervously greets back.

While awkward silence takes over on the Yume's row, Amari gets even more annoyed seeing it all up close.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi," she calls her boyfriend's name in an effort to sound as intimidating as she could despite her usually high feminine voice.

"Sakusa. Kiyoomi," she repeats, and gently pulls out one of his earphones. Sakusa, still feeling sleepy, slightly shakes his head, and groans. 

"Wake up."

"What?" he grumbled, finally opening his eyes.

He suddenly feels weight on his shoulder and panicked, looks at his right side. Upon spotting a girl resting her head on his shoulder, he immediately feels both disgust and even more panic, and perhaps, worry, thanks to his girlfriend's icy glare.


	18. show me your palm

Instead of the "It's not what it looks like" type of line Amari expects, Sakusa's immediate reaction was more of a "Please get her off me now."

Even his mask couldn't hide his disgust and he looks at her, pleading she'd help him out. "Emi, please."

"Just move your shoulder," she advises in a seemingly irritated tone.

"This is disgusting," he blurts out and slowly nudges his shoulder to his right to move the girl; she still sleeps like a log.

"Emi, I need to sanitize my neck, please," he says, visibly still disturbed.

She clicks her tongue and unzips her handbag to give him rubbing alcohol. "My boyfriend is too popular," she rants, shaking her head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Absolutely."

She opens the small bottle and pours plentiful on her hand to sanitize herself. Shortly after, she pours some on her hand again, then leans forward from her seat.

He furrows his brows again, even shocked with her answer. "What?"

"Neck." 

Sakusa follows and sways his head to the side. With his neck now exposed, she rubs it with her hand, 'disinfecting' every part another girl touched.

"Why are you mad?"

Amari gets even more shocked to know he's clueless. "Figure it out on your own."

"Emi."

Sakusa racks his brain to find an answer. She's jealous, he could figure that much, but why is she mad? He continues to repeat the question to himself.

"Emi."

Amari, as much as she hated to admit, obviously knows he didn't make a mistake. But she's mad, and it's hard to say it out loud. 

Tired of guessing why she's mad, he assumes that the best way to cope with this was to relieve her anger, at least. He searches his pockets and she glances at him curiously. 

"Here." He hands her his handkerchief. Was this the love language they could call their own?

"A handkerchief?" she mumbles, a brow raises in confusion.

"Take it."

"Oh." Amari gets stunned by the sudden "gift."

She did tell Sakusa that her heart fluttered when he gave her his handkerchief but the reason why she was touched by his kindness was something he probably couldn't wrap his head around. Either way, this might be his own way of making her feel better.

"You're gonna run out of handkerchiefs."

"Better than you being mad."

"That sounds cheesy."

"I'm being honest, Emi."

"Alright," her tone was still stingy but she accepts it anyway, though with a reluctant pout. She knows exactly what he was trying to say and do with the handkerchief.

She simply pouts and gets her phone to distract herself while Sakusa felt his sleepiness build up again. "Emi," he calls.

"What?" she asks in monotone, not batting him an eye.

"Don't be mad," he says in a dead tone as well. There's no way to distinguish if it was a clingy request or a demand.

"Uhuh," she hums and continues scrolling through her phone.

"Seriously," he sighs and leans his head closer to her. 

Amari tries everything to remain unfazed, up until he leans his head on her shoulder. Not that Amari was keeping count, but it was definitely only the second time he initiated skinship with her. He realizes he catches her off guard and lets out a smirk, knowing how easily he could win her heart over and over.

"Are you still mad?" he checks.

"Maybe not."

Sakusa and Amari manage to make up before the 2 hour and a half flight ends, and Amari senses sparks fly from the row nearby. "Could it be? Yume-chan and Komori-san?" she mumbles, which Sakusa hears.

"They what?" he asks and lifts his head from her shoulder.

"I must say, they get along pretty well," she tells him and nods to her side, referring to the two.

"Romance for Motoya?" he wonders and glances at them.

"That's interesting, isn't it?" she teases.

"Um, excuse me, Sakusa-kun," Amari and Sakusa hear an interruption. It was the girl leaning on him earlier, the female class representative.

Amari responds to her with a disgusted glare, not even trying to hide her annoyance. "What?" Sakusa asks, twice more careful with his words.

"Do you have the itinerary? I left mine in the compartment," she requests, completely ignoring Amari.

"I have one," Amari interrupts and goes through her handbag, "It's the same one for your class, right?" 

"Y-yes, but Saku-"

"Here," she cuts the girl off and hands her a copy.

"Thank you," the girl mutters.

"Baby." Amari's tone gets noticeably higher, a little cutesy, even, as she averts her gaze to Sakusa.

"What? Baby?" he clarifies, "Baby?"

"I have something to give you," she says, then rummages through her pockets.

"What?"

"Show me your palm so I can give it to you," she instructs, and shows her clenched hand. 

Out of curiosity, Sakusa follows and presents her his palm. Right after, Amari quickly relaxes her fist and intertwines her fingers with his. She lets out a giggle, glancing at the girl staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, handkerchiefs actually have a nice history in relation to how lovers communicate and it was just nice to know, hehe! I thought incorporating handkerchiefs to Sakusa and Amari would be cute because I'm pretty sure Sakusa carries at least one 24/7 (lol).


	19. the next hall

After the two and a half long flight from Tokyo, they finally land in Okinawa and Amari herself is beaming with excitement just by looking at the view. They get off from the plane, then unto the airport. Amari's sticks to him like glue, especially after guessing the other girl's motives.

"My boyfriend is too popular, I can't help it," she whines, clinging on his arm as they wait for the other class outside the airport.

"I'm not popular," he denies, obviously unused to PDA.

"Komori-san said the class were fighting over who'd be in the same group as you," she contradicts him.

"He said that?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, Class 1, get on Bus A. Fall in line properly!" they hear a teacher holding a sign Class 1. 

"Well, bye then," Sakusa tells her as her grip on his arm loosens, "See you in the hotel."

"Please don't tell me she's sitting next to you again," her tone becomes gloomy again.

"I'm sitting next to Motoya."

40 minutes later  
Hotel

The buses go straight to the hotel without stop-overs and for the entirety of the bus ride, Amari stares at the sceneries, occasionally even taking pictures.

"First time outside Tokyo?" Yume asks as the bus parks at the lot.

"No, not really. But it's my first time in Okinawa," she answers, shaking her head. She scrolls through her photos and smiles at each one of them.

"Alright, we're here. Don't forget your belongings and luggages, okay? Afterwards, line up outside again," the teacher announces.

"You've been abroad, Emi-chan?" Yume continues asking while they get up from their seats.

"Yeah, I have. And you?" 

"Nope, never. It's my first time on a plane today, you know? Anyway, how many times have you been abroad?" 

"I can't keep count," Amari answers, but corrects herself quickly, "I mean, I don't keep count."

"Eh? Really?"

Hotel Room 308  
15 minutes later

"Kiyoomi-kun, is Mitsuhara-san single?" Komori inquires while they arrange their belongings. Meanwhile, since Sakusa hates staying in places other than his home, he just had to make sure this place was at par with his expectations on cleanliness.

"Kiyoomi-kun," Komori repeats.

"What?"

"Is Mitsuhara-san single?"

"Who even is that?" he asks, his expression turning sour with his inspection.

"Amari-san's friend. Do you even know her friends?" 

"Do I need to? I'm dating her, not them. Also, this area's really dusty. There's no way I'm sleeping on this side."

"But Amari-san's really making an effort to get to know your friends," Komori says, a little concerned, "She's been going to our practices more frequently and even captain's friends with her."

"Everyone's friends with her. She's popular, plus a social butterfly," he corrects, cringing at his last two words.

"Amari-san complains about your popularity but she's pretty popular herself, huh," Komori chuckles.

"Do I need to be friends with her friends? Really?" Sakusa clarifies and looks at his cousin.

"Maybe you should to get to know her more, something like that."

"Komori-san, Sakusa-san?" a masculine voice interrupts. Komori turns around and spots his two classmates at the door.

"Oh, you're our roommates, right?" 

"Yup, we kinda got lost looking for this room. Anyway, the girls' rooms are just on the other hall," they began gossiping.

"What's so exciting about that?" Sakusa groans inaudibly, up until a mental image of Amari in a sexy night gown pops up in his head. He resents himself for a minute for even thinking of such a lewd idea, but couldn't get rid of the image.

Meanwhile, in Room 301, Amari shares the exact same thoughts as him. "What? The boys are just in the other hall? Is my Kiyoomi's room just there too?" she wonders and jumps out of the room to check.

"Emi-chan, you pervert," Yume remarks and chuckles.

"I have my eyes only on my Omi though."

"H-he's there! Room 308," Amari mumbles after seeing him leave the room with three other people.

"Amari-san," she hears a different voice. It's Sasaki, her fellow class representative.

"We need to gather the class later 4:30PM for the snacks. But before that, we need to help out downstairs," he informs.

"Oh, class rep stuff," she mumbles.

"You're close with the reps from the other class, right? Sakusa Kiyoomi, I think? Could you call them as well?"

"Absolutely!"


	20. spin the bottle

The class representatives do well in doing their job and in no time, the classes have gathered in the hall located in the second floor of the hotel. It's a little too early for dinner so it seemed like there's a short program before the meal.

Sakusa and Komori sat down with their small group, and the former is just glad their groupmates weren't other girls, fearing Amari's short-fused jealousy. 

Amari, on the other hand, sat with Yume, Jiro, and the other guy Yume begged her to add to the group. Sakusa raises a brow at them, wondering who the other boy was.

"Kiyoomi, how long is this program?" Komori asks and looks around, observing the neatly placed decorations.

"Are you hungry already?" His tone is stoic as usual, void of emotions.

"A little, heh."

"Emi probably has some snacks. She always brings snacks. Then later on, she's gonna whine about her weight," Sakusa says and nods to her table.

"You sure bring her up a lot, Kiyoomi," Komori teases him. 

"It's true. She keeps saying she's going to get fat. I don't really care," he continues complaining. 

"You don't care about her rant or her weight?" Komori's tone gets cheery, unused to Sakusa getting talkative about a girl.

"Both, I mean, does it really matter if she gains weight?" he sighs underneath his mask, failing to understand his girlfriend's sentiments.

"It matters to a lot of girls. You should tell her she's pretty anyway or something. Some sort of reassurance, Kiyoomi."

"Is that going to stop her from complaining?" Sakusa approves of the idea.

"You should say it," his cousin insists.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

After the painfully long program that welcomed the students, along with some entertaining game segments, food gets served to the tables, and Sakusa brings out his chopsticks. His group is quite talkative, thanks to his groupmates blabbering about how excited they are for tomorrow. It isn't nearly as rowdy and noisy as Amari's table though, it's completely chaos.

"And you know what, Sasaki-san? She returned the ball with her forehead!" Yume laughs, sharing a funny story of Amari. "Really, Amari-san? You can't do sports?" Sasaki questions, it was almost difficult to believe for him.

"What did you think of her, Saki-kun? Miss Perfect?" Jiro bursts out laughing as well, "She can't even cook!"

"Hey! I can cook!" Amari defends herself.

"What? Ramen? Sunny side up?" Jiro teases in between his laughter.

"Sorry, Amari-san," Sasaki felt apologetic. 

Sakusa glares at their group, at the new boy in particular. He knows seeing Amari all sociable and friendly with people wasn't an unusual sight, but he still doesn't like it.

After dinner, the students all head back to their rooms with a satisfied stomach. "Man, that was some nice fruit salad," Jiro remarks as they walk up in the staircase.

"Yeah, but the chicken was so much better," Sasaki comments as well. 

"Well, we're going to our rooms now, see ya tomorrow," Yume tells them while they part ways in the hall. "Good night!" they said in chorus, waving at the two.

"You think Araki-chan and Momo-chan are already in the room?" Yume asks and stretches her arms. "Probably, they headed way earlier than us," Amari answers and got the keys, but the door is already unlocked. "Yep, they're here."

"Hey there!" they greet as soon as they enter the room. They eye on the two girls sitting on the futon, searching for something in their bags.

"Hey," they greet as well and bat an eye. 

"What are you two doing?" Yume inquires and sits next to them. Amari does the same and peeked through Araki's bag.

"We need a bottle or something," Araki answers, still rummaging through her bag. 

"Oh! This will do," Momo exclaims and holds up her bottle.

"For?"

"Spin the bottle! I forgot to bring cards so what else can we do for the night?"

"Cards? What are you, a middle school kid?" 

"Ah, bored already?" Amari chuckles. "Yeah, are you in? It's just truth or dare," one of the girls ask as they place the bottle in the middle.

"Yeah, why not?" Yume answers in their behalf, "Nothing too extreme though!"

"Where's the fun in that?" 

"Let's play!"

The girls form a circle with the bottle in the middle, of course. Amari stares at the bottle as it spun after Yume held it, only for it to stop on her direction. Unnerved, she knows that she is already an open book to everyone that there couldn't possibly a truth question that could shock them.

"This can be interesting," Yume murmurs and faces the other two.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, duh," Amari answers, shaking her head.

"Ah! I know! Are you really dating Sakusa Kiyoomi?" Araki immediately spills a question, much to Yume's dismay. "Araki-chan! Even I could answer that," she whines.

"Nu uh, no changing of questions now!" Amari exclaims and gestures them a stop sign.

"Well? Well?"

"Wait, isn't the answer obvious already?" Amari questions their strange choice of question.

"Just answer it!" Momo insists and leans closer to her, as if Amari would be embarrassed enough to whisper the answer.

"Well, yes, Kiyoomi's my boyfriend." Amari's tone grows prouder and a smirk follows on her cherry-colored lips.

"Woah! Seriously?!" Araki exclaims, "I mean, he's so, what's the word, hmm, he's so distant to everyone." 

"Wait, so he isn't with that girl from his class?" Momo adds, instantly changing Amari's mood.

"What girl!" she asks, demanding an immediate answer.

"The rep from his class. She's also in the girls' volleyball club so I thought they would-"

"Nu uh, he's dating me," Amari insists.

"Plus, I've had my eye on him since middle school, I was first!" Amari flaunts, bringing laughter to Yume with such a silly statement.

"Middle school? Really? You're so lucky. What did you do in your past life, Amari-chan?!"

"Hey, Sakusa's also lucky to get my Emi," Yume defends proudly.

"You think so, Yume-chan?" 

"Uhuh."

"Yume-chan, my love, let's get married in the morning!" Amari teases, her voice getting louder.

Meanwhile, in Room 308, the boys are enjoying the night playing a card game Komori brought and it took some time convincing Sakusa to join.

"Seriously, you don't need a fourth player, do you?" Sakusa complains, ironically holding a deck of cards. "Also, this deck is brand new, right, Komori?"

"Yup, yup, clean and brand new!"

"You can be a buzzkill sometimes, Sakusa-san," one of the boys whines, "Just give it a try."

"Hey, Sho-kun, don't fight, can we just play?" Komori pleas, sighing. 

"Fine."

"Is that another bag of chips?" Sakusa's tone just keeps getting more demanding, annoying his two other roommates.

"Yeah, want some?" Sho offers, a chip already on his mouth.

"Oh my god, if ants get here-"

"Komori-kun?" Sakusa's complaint gets interrupted by a muffled feminine voice, along with a few knocks.

"A girl!" Sho gasps.

"I'll get it," Komori tells them and gets up to walk towards the door.

He slides it open and he could sense the other three fixating their gaze on him. "Yes?" he says and sees Yume standing.

"M-Mitsuhara-san!"

"Komori-kun, do, do you, uh, like chocolates?" she asks, hiding her fingers behind.

"That's the Mitsuhara-san he was asking me about?" Sakusa mumbles as he observes the two interact. 

"Yeah, why?"

"She can't say it's a dare, right?" Amari whispers to Araki and Momo. They were a few meters away, just enough so they could peek at what's going on. 

"Nope, it's part of the dare to not say it's a dare," they giggle at the awkwardness.

Sakusa is just sitting there, cringing at how awkward the two were. He witnesses the girl nervously hand over chocolate to his cousin, who was desperately trying not to stutter every word he says. So, this is how Komori feels every time he third wheels. Sakusa doesn't like it, not a single bit. All because it made him miss Amari, who was just hiding somewhere in the hall.


	21. fireflies

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Where are you?

Emimimi: Aw, miss me already, Omi?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: -_-

Emimimi: I'm in my room, the girls and I just finished playing hehe

Emimimi: Did you bring a flashlight with you?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: What for? Can't you use your phone?

Emimimi: My phone is at 5% (╥_╥)

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Too bad

Emimimi: Omg can I use your phone then?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: What for??

Emimimi: Flashlight -_-

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I meant, why do you need a flashlight?

Emimimi: I wanna see fireflies!

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: What

Emimimi: Wait omg

Emimimi: Wanna go out and see fireflies with me???

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: We can't go outside, it's not allowed

Emimimi: We'll be sneaky!!

Emimimi: Come on, pleaaase?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: No

Emimimi: Please :( It'll be fun and romantic :( Like Tangled

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: They had lamps in Tangled, not fireflies

Emimimi: Still :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Fine -_-

Emimimi: YAY

Emimimi: I REALLY LIKE YOU OMIII

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Get out of your room and meet me in the staircase before I change my mind.

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: There will be bugs too. Ew.

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Use a bug spray 

Emimimi: YESSSS

Amari almost jumps on her futon as she rereads his messages. She looks at her roommates, who are almost fully asleep. She slowly gets out of the futon and tiptoes to the door, ensuring that Yume wouldn't find out.

"If you're gonna sneak out, at least try not to get caught," Yume scolds in a soft hushed voice.

"Shhh!" 

"Good night," Yume lets her off and turns to the other side to resume her sleep.

"Thanks," Amari whispers and looks at the other two, thankfully still in deep slumber.

As for Sakusa, he doesn't even try not to get caught. The boys are all still awake, unsatisfied with four rounds of card games they just had. "Bye bye," Komori says and waves.

"Sneaking around with his girlfriend, that's new," he adds a remark.

Sakusa walks to the end of the hallway, where he instructed Amari to wait. He spots her in a yellow cardigan, making him sigh. "A good way to get caught at night," he tells her.

"I forgot to borrow a black jacket or something," she explains herself and they walk down the stairs.

"Borrow? From?" 

"Jiro, he has a weird obsession with coats and jackets and cars. Or Yume," she answers, giggling.

"Who's Jiro?" 

"He's my bestfriend, he's always with me and Yume, remember?" she reminds him, oblivious to his growing jealousy.

"I'm forgetful so I borrow from him or Yume," she adds.

"Ah. The guy from the swimming team. You borrow his clothes?" His tone is gradually turning grim.

"Just his jacket," she corrects.

"So that's why you never borrow my hoodies."

"Y-Your hoodies?" she reiterates and glances at him for a moment, imagining how his large hoodies would look on her. And his scent, of course. He always smelled like the flowery scent of a fabric softener. She strangely likes it.

"Forget it, here's my phone." His voice was back to his usual monotone as he hands her his phone. However, upon pressing its power button, Sakusa immediately remembers that he has her picture as a wallpaper.

"Give me that," he scolds, panicked. He snatched his phone back and unlocks it with his fingerprint.

"W-Was that, me?" she gasps, almost inaudible.

"Flashlight. Here." He hands it back to her, which she receives with her duly sanitized hands.

They reach the door of the hotel and fortunately, they haven't bumped to anyone they know.

"Let's go to the back, the forest seemed nice," she instructs and clings on his arm.

"You were planning on going here alone?" Sakusa confirms, observing how dark and dangerous the place seems.

"Yeah, I used to do this a lot when I was a kid," she affirms with a nod. "My parents weren't usually home and my sister was too busy. So I go out alone," she adds.

They enter the dim area, merely just illuminated by the moonlight. There is a river nearby and she eyes on its water glistened with refractions of light.

"There we go, the fireflies you wanted to see," he comments and looks up at a tree. She quickly turns off the light of his phone to see them.

"Wow," she mouths, smiling.

"It's so beautiful," she remarks, her almond eyes shimmering.

"It is," he agrees, ironically in a dead tone.

"Hey, are you done checking around? The students should all be asleep by now," they hear a familiar voice nearby.

Another masculine voice follows, "Yes, there's no one around here."

The two are quick enough to react and they rush behind a tree in order not to get noticed. They sit right next to each other, not making a single sound.

"Let's go back," they hear, much to their relief. She loosens up and lets out a sigh, then a smile. "That was close," she tells him with an unfazed expression, not discovering how close they are just yet. 

Sakusa, being observant as always, realizes this much sooner. With furrowed brows, he's blushing from ear to ear, making it all too evident.

"Kiyoomi," she mumbles before a gulp. She finally catches up. 

The fireflies are all scattered, making the lighting of her view inconsistent. But no matter what angle gets illuminated, her admiration for his beauty remains unchanged.

She could see every wrinkle on his face, the two moles lined up above his brow. Every detail, miniscule or not. She feels her heart race, no, scratch that, it's even as if her soul just left her body. 

"Emi?" he responds. The way he says her name is enough to make her feel flustered. He changes his sitting position to face her properly and she freezes on her spot, nervous and giddy.

Tired of communicating through mere stares and signals, Sakusa goes for it. He tilts his head and crawls closer to her, closing the little distance that barely existed between them. He closes his eyes while she obliges and mimics him. 

She feels her lips on his, and as she thought that her heart couldn't beat any faster, he proves her wrong. He cups her cheek with a hand, unprepared to let her go. His other hand, then, trails its way to her waist to pull her to him.

Wanting to prolong the kiss, she places her arms around his neck and tilts her head to the other side at the same time. Not long after, she gets daring enough to have him feel the tip of her tongue. Strangely, however, he also complies and does the same, making her feel more of his warmth.

This surprise causes her to arch her back impulsively, closing the distance of their bodies. She pulls him closer to her, her clothed bossoms pressed on his chest.


	22. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, when saying daisuki, it can translate to like or love. There really is no distinction. Aishiteru, on the other hand, is another way to say I love you but couples don't really say it. You might hear it on romantic Japanese films but it's a little cringe-worthy for some. It's even quite rarely used between married couples Just had to clarify!

"I love you, aishiteru," Amari blurts out as she stares at him, waiting for a reaction. She doesn't realize what she just said though, and neither does she realize its gravity.

"W-What? Emi?" 

"Ah, no, I mean-" she tries correcting herself in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm making it awkward now," she mumbles in a seemingly panicked tone.

Sakusa is still silent, processing what she just said. It was a little too dramatic and intense, it's still taking him by surprise. "Forget it, really," she continues blabbering, worried about his silence.

"Let's go back, Omi," she adds and takes his hand for him to join her.

"You're so cheesy but also so awkward, Emi," he tells her in a dead tone. She couldn't tell if he's mad or simply teasing.

"I'm sorry, it's your fault," she says, reverting back to her usual energetic self.

"And why is that?" 

"You make me feel, uh, stuff I don't know. Like, giddy and all that," she answers and nudges him. 

They head back to the hotel and she turns off the flashlight of his phone in the entrance. "Still not my fault," he tells her, strangely in a blank expression. 

Her attempt to light up the mood fails and when they finally reach their floor, she becomes hesitant to part ways. 

"Kiyoomi," she calls and holds him back from taking another step.

He raises a brow and turns to look at her, who's optimistic as ever. "I made it so awkward a while ago, I'm sorry."

"Uh, okay?"

"But I really meant it, I really did, so, um, goodnight," she proclaims before rushing to her room.

"Oh, shit, his phone," she gasps just as her hands reached the door. She sighs and turns around. She sees him still standing on the same spot as a while ago, and runs back to him. 

Quickly, she hands him back his phone. "Good night, Omi, I love you aishiteru!" 

That night, Amari is able to go to sleep soundly, knowing she was able to tell him her honest feelings. The same couldn't be said for Sakusa though, as he couldn't stop overthinking about it. Deep inside, perhaps, he's having his doubts. 

The next morning, she wakes up feeling refreshed and excited for their trip to the aquarium, just like the rest of the girls. "I haven't gone to an aquarium since I was a kid, what should I bring?" Yume asks.

"A towel, in case you volunteer for those cool stunts or something," Amari advises as she zips her bag.

"Woah, you brought a polaroid camera?" Araki exclaims. "Yeah, the latest model even!" 

"Wow, can we borrow it later? Just a few pictures? Pretty please?" Yume requests and rushes to the girls.

"Just one picture! You have your own phone camera."

"I want a picture with Omi," Amari mumbles, staring at the camera. "Then I'll place it in the back of my phone case, just like those cringy couples he hate," she mutters to herself.

Meanwhile, Sakusa's group is already in the dining hall for breakfast. "When are we gonna eat?" Sho whines at Sakusa, hoping he has answers as a class representative.

"No idea."

"I'm starving too!" Jun, their other roommate, agrees.

"You've been eating on the bed an hour ago, you left crumbs everywhere too," Sakusa groans, glaring at his roommate. "This is why I hate sharing rooms," he adds.

"Oh, Mitsuhara-san's here," Komori comments and looks at Yume's group entering the hall.

"Hey, do you think the chocolate last night meant something? I mean, she just came to our room and-"

"Good morning, Komori-san," Yume's greeting interrupts him. His shoulders slightly lift upon hearing her voice, and he quickly sways his head to greet her back. "G-Goodmorning!" 

"You two are so awkward, god, so cringy," Sakusa complains under his mask, forgetting his awkwardness with Amari for a second.

"Good morning, Omi," Amari greets him as well, disrupting his train of thoughts. 

"Good morning." His voice was in monotone, as usual.

"Must be nice to have a girlfriend," Sho sighs.

"She's not my girlfriend," Komori corrects him with a bashful look on his face. 

"So it's just a crush?" Sho asks, teasing.

"Huh? What are you talking about? No!" Komori denies. A futile attempt to hide his obvious feelings, especially when he's already so red.

° ° ° ° ° °   
Aquarium

The glass walls of the aquarium and its blue waters surround the class, giving them a spectacular view of the fish and other aquatic animals. However, none of it really matters to Sakusa, now that everyone's gathered in just one small area to listen to the guide. It's too crowded for him to enjoy his time; he just wants to go back to his room.

"Look, look, the manatee is staring at you, Kiyoomi," Komori laughs, pointing at the animal facing Sakusa.

"What does this guy want?" Sakusa wonders at the manatee.

"Hey, they're headed to the jellyfish, let's go," Sho reminds.

"It's the last part of the tour so we can roam around afterwards," Jun informs.

"Last part already?"

"Good. Finally," Sakusa says in relief.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
Gift Shop

"

Emi Emi, check this out!" Yume says and presents her a snow globe, but aquarium themed.

"It's so cute, right?" she adds, waiting for her approval.

"And hella expensive, Yume, look at that price tag!" Amari laughs, and raises the tag.

"But it's so cute!" Yume defends then peeks at her basket.

"You're telling me that this is expensive but look at your basket, are you gonna buy the too store?" Yume complains and points at her full basket.

"Ah, no, I can explain. I'm giving my sister and parents a keychain. Then his parents really lik-"

"Basically, you're giving his family a gift too?"

"Yup, we're close now! I told you, call me Sakusa Emi," she flaunts.

"Sakusa what?" 

Amari squeals upon hearing the sound of his voice. Without a doubt, she knows it's Sakusa's. She freezes on the spot, too ashamed to face him.


	23. couple item

Yume covers her mouth with her hand, trying her best not to laugh at the cringe-worthy scene, feeling the second-hand embarrassment. She steps away from the scene, seeing how frozen Amari is.

"Sakusa what?" he repeats his question with a blank face. Amari refuses to make another sound or movement, not knowing what to say.

"If I didn't mishear, Sakusa Emi," he answers himself, placing a hand on her shoulder to make her face him, yet she doesn't bulge.

"Sakusa Emi?" he reiterates, his lips slowly forming a smirk.

"I, I didn't me-"

"Mean it?"

"I was just, just, joking around," she gives him an excuse, her voice getting shaky with every word.

"Uhuh, you didn't mean it. I mean, Sakusa Emi? Does it even sound nice?" he teases, which apparently doesn't work on her.

"It doesn't?" She finally faces him, pouting.

"I don't know, but it's just a joke, right?"

"You don't think, um, Sakusa Emi, sounds nice?" 

"Kiyoomi-san, the teacher-" a feminine voice interrupts the awkward conversation, but as soon as he recognizes the voice, he cuts her off as well.

"I'll go, just wait," he tells her, a little like a scold.

Amari sways her head to the right to see who it is and recognizes her. It's the girl who did that in the plane yesterday. 

"She calls you Kiyoomi now?" Amari immediately complains, clicking her tongue.

"It's not like I told her to. She's like that, a social butterfly or something," he explains.

"I'm what you might call a social butterfly but I'm not like that," she defends and sighs.

"You really don't like her, do you?" he groans. The cute and awkward moment they shared is now ruined.

"She calls you Kiyoomi, she leans her head on your shoulder, she talks to you 24/7, she-"

"We do not talk 24/7. And the leaning thing, that was once," he tries reasoning with her, who is already furious.

Amari rolls her eyes in response, not knowing what else there is to say. "Can we just buy something? Like a souvenir?" he suggests and looks over at the shelves.

"Also, why are you buying so much?" he continues as he glances over her basket.

"No particular reason." 

"Would you like one?" he offers and looks at her again. She's still pouting, with her eyebrows furrowing. "Emi?" he calls.

"A bracelet? Like a couple bracelet?" she mumbles, looking at the item he's referring to.

"No, I mean, just one for yo-"

"A couple item! Yeah, I want two!" Her mood swifts quickly, thinking it's Sakusa's way of making up.

"I meant-" he tries correcting her but pauses as soon as she has her hands on two bracelets.

"Let's go, I'll play for these," she excitedly tells him.

Sakusa's thinking of a way to correct her for the last time; he isn't a big fan of these couple items and PDA in general either. However, he gazes at her and her frown turning to a soft innocent smile. He couldn't bring himself to reject her idea of a couple bracelet, not now that she's already smiling.

"I'll pay for it," he offers and grabs the bracelets from her hand. "I don't plan on buying anything else anyway," he adds and walks to the counter.

She gladly follows him and clings on his arm. "You really like PDA, don't you, Emi?" he sighs.

"It's like, telling the world that Sakusa Kiyoomi's mine, or something like that," she confirms as he grabs his wallet.

7PM  
Room 308

"Is that, is that a couple bracelet?!" Sho exclaims while Sakusa removes his jacket.

"What?" It gets Komori's attention, who knew too well that Sakusa loathed these kinds of things.

"A couple bracelet! With Amari-san!" Sho's voice even got louder, "Class 1's beauty really is taken," he exaggerates.

"Whatever. Shut up."

"Wow, I never thought you'd agree to this sort of stuff," Komori tells Sakusa, who was now grabbing a change of clothes from his luggage.

"Is this even a big deal?" Sakusa complains and looks back at Komori.

"Is this an advanced birthday present?" 

"Whose birthday?" 

"What?"

"What?"

"Kiyoomi, it'll be her birthday next week."

"Oh."

"Please don't tell me you didn't know that."


	24. scout

Even after the school trip, Sakusa spends the next four days contemplating about her birthday, how he's supposed to "celebrate" with her, and the biggest question, how Komori knew something about Amari that he, the boyfriend, didn't know. He's too much of a coward to ask him, not wanting to be seen as the jealous type.

2 days. That's all he had left to plan for whatever he's even supposed to do for her. He browses the internet for probable answers but all he finds are a bunch of sappy ideas like taking her to a romantic dinner or going to fancy places, none of which was interesting to him.

"This shouldn't be about me, but there's no way I'm going canoeing with Emi or check out swans with her," he complains to himself as he locks his phone. It's no use after all. 

"Hey, what's up?" Komori asks as he enters the living room with a sandwich on his hand.

"Can you not?" Sakusa groans, glaring at the boy who just took a bite. His cousin sits next to him, clueless what he's whining for.

"Can I not what?" he inquires then takes another bite. It doesn't just stop with his glare, "You're leaving crumbs everywhere," he scolds.

"Relax, there won't be ants. Or cockroaches or something," he tries to reassure him, but it doesn't help.

"I'm moving out of this place once I spot one."

"A little extreme, don't you think, Kiyoomi?" Komori laughs, worsening his cousin's annoyance, "Anyway, what were you doing?" he asks, attempting to distract him.

Sakusa doesn't answer. He isn't the best in planning surprises nor does he get any help from the internet, so perhaps, Komori might have nicer ideas.

"What will you give to a girl for her birthday?" he asks, instead of an answer.

"Oh? This is for Amari-san, isn't it?" 

"Just answer."

"What hobbies does Amari-san have?"

"She writes a lot. Mostly non-fiction. She's also interested in fashion, but not mainstream, she likes experimenting on outfits, even if she gets bizarre at times. Also, I can't give her anything related to cooking. She's a horrible cook but she tries."

"Uhuh, keep going." Komori's more interested than ever. Sakusa still rarely talks about her so this is probably a first.

"I've never seen her wear jewelry other than a pair of pearl earrings. And that was just once so I'm guessing she doesn't like jewelry."

"Were you thinking of giving her jewelry? Like a ring?!" Komori exclaims.

"A ring? That could work but it's too expensive. It's not practical."

"You know what, Kiyoomi? Let's go shopping for her. Just look around and maybe you'll find something interesting."

"I hate malls."

"So how are you supposed to get anything for her? Look, it doesn't need to be a fancy gift. It can be a nice surprise, like a cake or something," Komori suggests and grabs his phone from his pocket.

"Like this, wait," he adds and browses the internet. Movie night date.

"Like this one. Just in your room, eating sna-"

"No way. I am not eating inside my room." Sakusa immediately protests despite him being clueless as well.

"Well, uh, then, no food? Like just Netflix?" 

"Oh."

"And chill."

"What?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Komori bursts out laughing. Sakusa still has no idea what his cousin was talking about and searches it himself.

He unlocks his phone and hurriedly types it on the search bar. The moment he reads the topmost definition, he glares at Komori. He is definitely not amused.

"It's a joke! I'm just kidding!" he emphasizes, but something about it flusters Sakusa. Not long after, he finds himself blushing, his imagination starting to run wild.

"Kiyoomi, don't take it seriously, geez," Komori repeats and tries to search for something else. "Amari-san might slap the hell out of you if you told her something like that," he adds a warning. Or will she? 

"Anyway, why not just ask her? Like, what she wants to do or where she wants to go?" 

"She probably wants to go to the mall or an amusement park," Sakusa cringes.

"Can't you do it for her just for one day?"

"And what? I'll be in a corner feeling disgusted by the crowd? No thanks."

"Just call her. Ask if there's something she wants to do or, I don't know."

Meanwhile, Amari busies herself with learning how to make chocolate. She's too clumsy in the kitchen but she can't mess this one up. She only has a week 'til their first Valentine's. 

"Last year, he didn't even mind the chocolates I bought," she mumbles as a video tutorial on how to make homemade chocolate. 

"He hates receiving those gifts. But there's no way he's going to reject mine, right?" she tries to reassure herself.

Moments later, the video playing gets interrupted by a sudden call. 

Sakusa_Kiyoomi is  
calling you!

"H-Hello!" she greets, full of enthusiasm and excitement. It's rare for him to call.

"Hello, Emi."

"What's up? You need something? Or did you just miss me, Omi?" she teases and giggles.

"I wanted to ask you something," he answers.

"Actually, I also have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"No, you first, heh."

"Just spill it out." His tone is getting a little grumpier but it's nothing unusual by now.

"I got scouted by a modeling agency! Can you believe that? They tell me I have the perfect height and face! So 5'10 isn't too tall after all!" she reveals in her usual bubbly and cheery voice.

"Wait, what? That's big news. Since when did you get scouted?" he asks, more serious this time.

"Two days ago. I had to check if it's just a scam but it's really legit!" she answers.

"Are you sure it's legit? It's not fishy?"

"I'm sure. What do you think?"

"Check it again. It seems suspicious. It might be a scam," he instructed her in monotone.

"I told you, I checked already. Is it so hard to believe? Look, Omi. I'm not dumb. It's not a fraud, I swear," she reassures, not minding the slight crack in her voice.

"I never said you were dumb. Why do you even want to do modeling? Don't you want to be a TV reporter or a writer? Those are different, you know," he scolds.

"I know being a TV reporter and a model are two different things. I know!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad! But why do you seem so against it?"

"I'm not against it. Modeling isn't going to be easy and I'm just asking you if you're serious about this. And if it's safe."

"Okay. Look." She pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've always been supportive of every single thing you do and I was hoping that this time, you'd sound a little more supportive for me."

call end


	25. catwalk

Amari tosses her phone to her bed, angry and disappointed. She bickers with him sometimes, it's a normal thing in a relationship, obviously, but this time is quite different. It's about her career and it does raise a red flag, seeing how unsupportive he just was.

As for Sakusa, immediately after the call, he glances at Komori, confused and annoyed with the way his call with her ended. "What just happened?" Komori asks, equally as confused as him.

"I have no idea, Motoya." 

"You said something about a scam? Did you two fight?"

"I said, I have no idea what just happened," he repeats and stares at their previous conversation.

"She said she was scouted to model so I told her to check if it was a fraud," he finally explains, sighing and frowning.

"I dunno but maybe your immediate reaction shouldn't have been doubt," Komori guesses.

"I can't be happy for her unless I'm sure it's a safe thing," he protests, "There are girls who get scammed then end up doing-"

"I get it, I get it, you're worried," Komori cuts him off.

"Yes, exactly. And she thinks I'm being unsupportive."

"You really are the world's most pessimistic guy," Komori chuckles, which annoys his cousin even more.

"I'm a realist."

"But I guess she's fit for it. Amari-san's just an inch shorter than me, I think. She's pretty too, yeah," he changes the topic, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's crazy tall for a second-year girl. She's been insecure about it for so long," Sakusa agrees.

"Eh? How did you know that? And, she is?"

"It's on her middle school essay. I wish I was a little smaller like my friends, she said."

Achoo! Amari sneezes as she returns to her room. "Am I getting sick?" she groans before throwing herself to the bed.

She grabs her phone again, expecting his apology messages to flood her phone, but contrary to this, there's nothing. Not even a single message.

"What's up with him?" she clicks her tongue and unlocks her phone.

"Emi, I'm home." She hears her sister's voice, along with the sound of the door opening. She snaps out of it and gets out of her room to greet her sister.

"Eika-nee!" she exclaims, "Welcome home. I made dinner!"

"Oh, thank god. I forgot to buy dinner," she says in relief after removing her shoes.

"By the way, I've decided on the modeling offer. I'll attend the auditions and go for it," the younger reveals with a bright smile.

"Really? Good for you."

"R-Really? You're okay with it?" 

"Why not? Your life, your career, your choice," her sister reasons and they head to the kitchen.

"I'll go to the auditions tomorrow then!"

"What time?"

"12PM!"

The next day, exactly at 11:45AM, Amari enters the building, bustling with hundreds of people. "Am I late?" she panics and checks her watch. She isn't late, but everyone else came in hours before.

After a few moments of walking, she spots the room where they're supposed to wait, and everyone has these numbers on their shirts. 184... 201... 191... 

"Miss? Are you auditioning?" The voice of one of the staff gets her attention.

"Ah, yes, I was invited for this," Amari reveals, now getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, you must be Miss Amari Emi," the staff guesses, "10 people were scouted and you're the last one left," the staff chuckles and hands her a number. 

"But you'll have to wait just like the other girls, alright?" the staff instructs, which she obediently nods to.

As she sits down on one of the vacant chairs, she heard murmurs and gossips. "So she got scouted?" "Why is she so late?" "Did she think she can get an express lane?" "She's not that pretty."

Annoyed, she puts on her earphones to have some moments of silence and eagerly waits for her number to be called.

jirotwo: yume cant go tonight lol

emimimi: aw why?

jirotwo: *cough cough* iM sIcK

jirotwo: that's what she told me

emimimi: tell her something for me

emimimi: "boo, you whore"

jirotwo: IM SENDING HER A SCREENSHOT OF THIS HAHA

emimimi: good 😂😂😂

emimimi: But you'll pick me up right? I might finish this reallyyy late

jirotwo: yeah yeah. you said free dinner, im going for free dinner

jirotwo: since yume isnt gonna be with us, can i have her share (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

emimimi: youll get fat 😔 

jirotwo: i can burn em fats with swimming 

"Applicant 200-215, line up please!" a lady in uniform announces, which she quickly obeyed. 

They enter a large plainly decorated hall, with only a runway in the middle. So this determines her fate.

"Okay, girls, are you all arranged by number? Yes? Alright. As obvious as it seems, you will be doing a catwalk in there, simple as that, no biggie."

"But before anything else, can you line up in the stage?" another woman instructed. Her speech is too quick and rushed, making her tiredness all too obvious. It has been a long day, after all.

Amari stands beside the others and they begin with the introductions.

"Amari Emi, 17 years old, 178 cm. Nice to meet you!" she says with a vibrant smile. 

"Okay, girls, head to the backstage, again, according to your numbers, and by the music queue, let's get the catwalk started!"

"I practiced this, no way I'm stumbling in these heels," Amari convinces herself and takes a deep breath, "One mistake and it's all over," she reminds.

"Okay, next, next, next!" one of the staff informs, which signals her turn to walk on the runway.

24k Magic  
by Bruno Mars

Players only, come on  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

It's one of her favorite songs and it certainly helps loosen up and just have fun. She puts on her most dazzling smile as her eyelashes flutter, her best attempt on appearing charming.

It has only been around half a minute since she stepped foot on the runway, but it feels like forever. "It's going to be over soon, it's going to be over soon," she repeats in her head.

And so, of course, it did. 15 minutes later, it's all over, and the staff announces that passers will be given a call soon. She feels a heavy burden off her shoulders and her nervousness go all the way to the drain.

She exits the building, along with the other girls, and spots a familiar figure waiting outside. She narrows her eyes to check and immediately recognizes him. His jet black curls and his signature mask made the guessing game too easy even from afar.


	26. We're okay

"Kiyoomi," she calls and approaches him, her heels clamoring on the hard ground.

"Emi?" he mumbles under his mask and turns around to face her. "Ah, Emi," he repeats.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and raises a brow. She hasn't forgotten about yesterday so in annoyance, she crosses her arms as she waits for an answer.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend," he answers. He notices that she's quite taller than usual and looks down on her heels, "How was it?" 

"The audition?"

"Uhuh."

"I probably passed it, who knows," she answers and begins walking down the stairs. He follows and sighs, seeing that she's still annoyed.

"Did you talk to Jiro?" she asks, "He was supposed to pick me up."

"Yes, of course I did. You should've asked me to pick you up instead of him," he says and glances at her hand.

"Jiro was much more supportive than you." She rolls her eyes, "And Yu-"

"But he's not your boyfriend, is he now?" he questions.

"He's my best friend, yeah."

"Emi, I wasn't being unsupportive, okay? I just wanted to make sure you'll be safe," he tries to clarify.

"And I told you, I did check. I told you, I'll be safe and here I am, it wasn't a scam," she defends.

"No harm in double-checking, right?" 

"You're such a pessimist, Kiyoomi," she groans, her brows furrowing.

"Emi, I'm a realist."

"Fine. Call it whatever you like." 

"Also, where are we going?" he asks as they come near a much more crowded area.

"Dinner. I reserved this for Jiro and Yume."

"You were going to have a dinner date with him?" Now he's the annoyed one.

"Yes. Yume can't come because she's sick so that leaves me and Jiro. Supposedly. Don't tell me you're jealo-"

"And you didn't tell me? You're best friends, I know, but he's still a guy." 

"I was mad at you. I still am!" she exclaims.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just eat," he complies before they gather unwanted attention.

"Finally."

"Also, Mitsuhara-san isn't sick. She's with Motoya," he reveals as they enter the restaurant.

"Reservation for Amari," she says to the attendant.

"Right this way."

"Emi, I said, Mitsuhara's with Motoya," he repeats.

"And how did you know?" she suspects, "Are they a thing now?"

"Motoya told me. That's why I found out that your audition was gonna be today," he informs her as they take a seat.

"Then if they get together, and we get together, Yume and I will be like, related?!" she realizes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Enough about Motoya. Tell me more about this modeling, uh, thing," he says in his usual monotone. 

They both receive a copy of the menu, which lifts her mood. 

"If I get a contract, then they'll handle my career. And if I'm really good at this, you'll probably see me in billboards or something," she softly chuckles with just the thought of it.

"Uhuh, what else?" he asks as he browses through the menu.

"You really want to hear all about it, Kiyoomi? You're interested with modeling?" she confirms, half-jokingly.

"Yes, it's your career. I'm all ears. I told you, I'm not unsupportive of it," he clarifies, nodding.

"Well, they're looking for models for a runway project. So, if they accept me, that would probably be my first project."

"I'm sure you passed," he reassured, surprising her.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me today," she giggles and genuinely smiles for the first time this day.

"Really? This is the nicest thing? What kind of people were you with exactly?" It alarms him.

"I walk in the room and everyone already started judging me," she reveals, "And you know, I hid all my acne, I dressed pretty, and they still had something to say! Unbelievable," she scoffs.

"Your acne doesn't make you ugly."

"And that's the second nicest thing I've heard for the day. Thank you, really."

After giving their orders to the waiter, Sakusa brings up another topic. "Emi, is there someplace you want to go tomorrow?" he asks, finally applying Komori's advice.

"Oh? So you do know?" 

"Of course. Did you expect me not to know my girlfriend's birthday?"

"You're awfully so nice today, is that really you?" she laughs, "Kiyoomi? Is that you?" 

"So are we good now? Are we okay?"

"We're good, yeah."

"Well, where do you want to go?" he repeats his question.

"Nothing too fancy, maybe just stay at home, watching Netflix," she answers, which reminds him of Komori's advice.

"A-Are you sure?" he stammers, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I know, I know, no snacks allowed in your room. But it's okay if it's in the living room, right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Are your parents gonna be around tomorrow? I can bring food for them or something," she adds in an excited tone.

"No, I'm almost always home alone," he answers.

"Then, tomorrow, I'll come over, okay?"

"Oh, okay," he agrees, strangely a little nervous.


	27. love

"Happy Birthday Emi!" That's the first thing she wakes up to. A flood of messages from her classmates and friends, even from lowerclassmen she chats with sometimes. After a scroll through her notifications, she scrolls up and down again, searching for Sakusa's name to pop up. But sadly, to her avail, nothing from him.

She spends the next fifteen minutes replying to each and every message, plus those in her twitter feed. As expected, Yume and Jiro spammed her notifications with pictures of them. The not so flattering ones, the type of pictures she'd not want her agency to see.

Afterwards, it's time to prepare for her date with her boyfriend, Sakusa, who unbelievably thought it was okay not to greet her online since he'd meet her later on.

She walks out of her room to go to the bathroom and sees a note from her sister on the dining table. 

Happy Birthday, Emi. I   
baked you a small cake   
and made some sand-  
wiches. It's in the fridge.   
Share it with Yume-chan   
and Jiro-kun. And maybe   
with your curly haired   
boy too.

Love, Eika.

"My curly haired boy? Is she, wait, does she know about Omi?" she mumbles and checks the fridge.

After her morning routine, she puts on a plaid mini-dress, nothing too fancy, she says. She grabs two slices of cake from the fridge and prepares her bag. "Phone, wallet, lip gloss, and, oh."

With her belongings ready, she's good to go. She texts Sakusa that she's already on her way, which he replies to with an, "Ok. Take care."

He knows that her house is a little far from his but either way, prepares already. It's still a strict rule that no one is allowed to eat inside his room so to make up for it, he has something in mind.

Minutes later, the bus reaches her stop, which is usually a two minute walk to his home. Eager to see him, she wastes no time and heads straight there.

Emimimi: I'm near! <3 Did you miss me, Omi?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I saw you yesterday.

Emimimi: I missed you too <3

Emimimi: Open up Omi <3333 I'm here

"Oh," he mouths upon reading her message. "She could've just knocked," he sighs and walks to the front door. 

He turns the knob and opens the door for her. "I missed you Omi!" she exclaims as soon as her eyes met his.

"Happy Birthday, Emi," he greets with a subtle smile.

"Thank you!"

"Come in," he tells her and swings the door to make way.

He looks at her from head to toe, observing how well her outfit suits her. And how short it is. 

"You like it?" she asks boldly while taking off her shoes.

"It suits you," he answers, surprisingly still staring at her thighs.

"Thanks, you're awfully nice today," she teases and lets herself in. He closes the door and holds her hand to lead her to the dining room, forgetting that she hasn't sanitized yet.

It takes her by surprise and she simply follows. "Omi?" she mumbles his name.

"Happy Birthday," he repeats as soon as they enter the dining room. In front of her is a birthday cake with a lit candle and icing message on top.

happy birthday, love

"L-Love!" she gasps, completely clueless with how she's going to react to something so sweet yet so strange. It's Sakusa after all.

"Well? Go on," he says, expecting her to know what she's supposed to do. Make a wish and blow the candle, right?

"A-Ah, right, right," she agrees and nods. "Thank you Omi, I love you!" she exclaims, despite him being only less than a meter away.

"What?" he mutters inaudibly. 

"I get it, from now on, I'll call you that too!" she promises, "L-Love," she stammers their new endearment.

"Huh," he mouths, confused.

"I wish, I wish we'll always be together," she blurts out her wish, then crouches down to blow the candle.

"Oh, can I have a follow-up wish? I wish my love could just directly tell me cheesy stuff. Like what he wants to be called," she adds and smiles at the cake.

Another complete misunderstanding, just like what happened in the aquarium. The thing with the couple bracelets. But just like before, he's too indulged in the way she smiles and giggles to even think of correcting her. 

Maybe he does want to be called love every once in a while. Except that this is Amari and he's in desperate denial that she won't keep calling him that in public.

"Let's eat?" she asks and looks at him, strangely spacing out. Now that's rare.

"Omi? Love?" she repeats. 

"Oh, what?" He snaps out of it.

"Let's eat? I said," she answers and points at the cake.

"Yeah, sure, okay," he agrees and heads to the basin to wash his hands. She follows him to do the same too. This hand-washing before almost literally anything is already a ritual for the two.

"Since we can't eat in your room, is the living room okay? Can we eat there?" she asks and grabs a handkerchief to dry her hands. It's one of his.

"Oh. Eating there," he mutters in a gloomy voice. In this house, he has never eaten outside the four walls of the dining room. Not ever.

"And then, let's clean afterwards. Like, the entire living room if you're that worried about crumbs and insects."

"Insects, disgusting." The mere word is almost enough to make him nauseous.

"Well? Can we? After we eat and watch, it'll be like a cleaning date, if that made sense," she convinces him. 

That kind of date? Where Sakusa maintains the cleanliness and order of the house with his girlfriend? He's absolutely up for it. No doubt.


	28. announcement

At last, Sakusa reluctantly agrees with such a bizzare idea after recalling Komori's words, "Can't you do it for her at least?" or something of the sort. Eating somewhere not in the dining room is definitely a feat for him.

"Love, I also brought cake, so we have more to eat," she informs him as they take a seat in the living room.

"L-Love? Wait. Did you bake one?" he asks, now recalling the horrifying cakes she made before. She can bake pastries, but definitely not a cake.

"Nah, I was about to, but Eika-nee made one for me," she answers, relieving him.

"Oh, thank goodness," he blurts out. 

"Hey, my cake wasn't that bad," she defends.

"Sure," he tells her in a sarcastic tone.

"What are we watching today?" she asks while he turns on the TV, "Anything in mind?"

"Hopefully nothing disgusting," he answers and scrolls through his array of choices. This means a big no for gory movies. 

She notices her phone vibrate on her pocket and she checks the notification.

school newspaper president

amari-chan. the deadline   
for your article was yesterday  
but you haven't turned it in  
yet. can you send it asap?

"What is it?" Sakusa asks.

"Ah, nothing!" she disregards it and places her phone back on her pocket. "How about something sweet and romantic? Nothing disgusting in that," she suggests and points at the romance category. 

"Their kissing scenes always look nasty," he contradicts her.

"Better than blood gushing out of nowhere, don't you think?" 

"Fine," he obliges and chooses the category, "Which one?" 

"Oh, Time Traveller's Wife!" She quickly points.

"We watched that last month, Emi. Just because you liked Regina George or something."

"Excuse me, but it's Rachel McAdams. You've never watched Mean Girls, have you?" she questions.

"I haven't. I don't watch those," he confirms, conincidentally as he comes across the thumbnail for Mean Girls.

"Alright, it's decided. We're watching Mean Girls!" 

"Oh god," he groans and clicks on the thumbnail, "Next time, we're watching something I pick."

"Yup yup. Also, it's been bugging me. You're not disgusted by kisses, right, love?" she adds, just confirming a vital fact.

"You seriously think I am?" he scoffs, "I could kiss you right now."

"Oh?" Her lips are curving to a confident smirk, trying to tease him.

It doesn't take a genius to figure what she wanted. Especially because today is her day, Sakusa gives in and leans closer towards her for a quick kiss on the lips. "There."

"One more." He complies again.

"Again." And so he does.

"One last?"

"Well, someone's getting greedy," he teases, smirking.

"Emi's only greedy for Omi," she even agrees and pulls herself closer to him, "I guess the kisses could wait though," she adds and points at the movie, which is already starting.

She clings on to his arm and rests her head on his shoulder. "You're no longer asking for my permission, huh?" he points out in a softer voice.

"Eh? Is this not allowed?" she asks and looks at him in disbelief. 

"No, I meant it as a good thing. You used to ask if you can hold my hand, cling on me, hug me. This is better."

"I knew you were awfully nice and sweet today," she chuckles. "I love you Omi," she confesses, snuggling her head more on his shoulder like a kitten.

"I love you too, Emi," he says it back and he plants a kiss on her forehead. Now that's rare too.

Mean Girls

Damien:  
Watch out please!

"Oh I love this scene!" she exclaims and points at the screen. "Fresh meat coming through!" she says the line out loud, in sync with the movie. Sakusa is utterly clueless what was so "iconic" in the scene.

"So she's a transferee from Africa and she has mean friends? That's the plot right?" he confirms.

"That weirdly sounds terrible but I guess, okay? Anyway, look, this scene is iconic too!"

They spend the next hour and a half watching the film and much to Amari's relief, Sakusa found it interesting. "Basically, everyone is a mean girl. Well, of course, except the teacher," he effortlessly summarizes it again.

"Yeah, basically," she agrees as the last scene plays.

"You liked it?" she asks. 

"Well, the-" He gets interrupted by a phone ringing. 

"That definitely isn't mine," he clarifies. The ring tone is the Ponyo OST.

"Yup, it's mine, sorry."

"Take it."

"Hello?" she greets and stands up from the sofa to go to the dining room.

"Hello, is this Amari Emi? This is Hoshiya from TKA Entertainment."

"Oh?!" she gasps.

"Y-Yes, I am Amari Emi," she answers.

"We called to inform you that you passed the modeling auditions here in TKA. Congratulations, Amari-san. If you'd like to accept this offer, please come visit us in the headquarters."

"Omi!" she exclaims as soon as she muted herself, "Omi! Omi! Omi!"


	29. Is there a dating ban?

"I knew you could do it," Sakusa says as she reveals the news in the kitchen, "Told you so," he chuckles.

"I can't believe this, I'm a model, you know? How cool is that? I'm a model, Omi!" she exclaims and quickly embraces him.

"Yeah, I heard you, congrats, Emi," he tells her and pats her back.

"Let's celebrate!" she suggests and leans back from the hug.

"Let's clean the living room first. We ate there. I don't want any ants here," he reminds. 

"Okay! But wait, let me call my sister too, and Jiro and Yume!"

"Mitsuhara-san is with Komori again. Just so you know, they've been hanging out non-stop," he informs and goes to the cupboards for the cleaning supplies.

"I guess they're a pretty good match," she comments.

"Terrible. He's fanboying over her non-stop too. He won't shut up about her," he rants.

"Eh, must be nice to have a boyfriend who talks about me non-stop."

"Nevermind."

TKA Entertainment  
Headquarters

the next day

She's already sure about this, which is why right now, the Amari siblings are facing Kohara, the talent scout that invited Emi before.

"I'm glad you passed! And of course, I'm glad you're here for the contract signing. We're glad to have you here," Kohara says.

"I'm also very glad I got accepted, it'd be such a waste to throw this opportunity away." Emi had her way with people and the right words just flow out of her so naturally.

"And you've only turned 17, no? You have a bright future ahead, especially now you're with us," Kohara adds.

"Yes, my sister only turned 17. I'm already 21, so I'm here as her guardian," Eiko says in a dead tone. She always reminda Emi of Sakusa and vice versa.

"Yes, yes. Here, this is the contract. You can take all the time to read it. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea while you do so?" she offers and hands them a document.

"Tea would do, thank you very much," Eiko says. "Me too, please."

"Very well, take your time," Kohara tells them before leaving.

"Well, Nee-san, you're taking law, right? How is it?" Emi asks excitedly, not wanting to read the entire thing herself.

"Emi, I can't tell yet. It's been half a minute since I got this," she scolds and clicks her tongue.

"Exclusive, I see," Eiko mutters.

"Which means?"

"My god, Emi, sometimes, you really are stupid," she sighs. "It means, you can't accept jobs from any other agency," she explains.

"Also, this is a one-year contract," Eiko reads out.

"Oh."

"And you know what that means, right?"

"Sort of?"

"It expires in a year. But you can renew it if both parties want to do so."

"Oh, I see."

An hour later, with Kohara already back at the office, Eiko finally finishes reading the entire thing. It's quite unusual for her to not ask questions but this time is a strange exception.

"Well? What do you think about it? Are we ready to make you a star yet, Emi-chan?" Kohara asks, seeing Eiko put down the contract.

"The conditions are all clear, nothing fishy, actually," she comments to Emi.

"So we're good to go?" Emi whispers, which Eiko responds to with a nod.

"Great! Then, welcome to TKA!" Kohara claps her hands, smiling at the siblings. "You need to attend a few workshops first but don't worry, nothing too difficult for a pretty lady like you," she continues.

"Eh? Thank you," Emi bashfully says.

"If you do well, then say hello to TK fashion collection," Kohara adds then brings out a piece of paper clipped from her notebook.

"F-Fashion collection? TK?" 

"Don't get me wrong, it's not a subcompany or something, just a partner brand," Kohara clarifies, "Surely, you know TK right? TK Sportswear?"

"Y-Yes! I like the brand."

"Oh, honey, whether you like the brand or not, it doesn't matter," she laughs, seemingly a little playful, even fanning her hand towards them.

"Anyway, if you do well, there goes your first project. A catwalk."

"Understood. I'll do my best!" she vows.

one hour later

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: How was it, Emi?

Emimimi: it was great, love ❤

"So she still calls me that," Sakusa mumbles, thinking of a reply.

Emimimi: what's up?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Just in my room. Resting. And you?

Emimimi: On my way home with Eiko-nee. She's a tsundere as usual, so cold (╥_╥)

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Did something happen?

Emimimi: I wanted to eat at kentucky (╥_╥) She said no (╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥) what a meanie (╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥) she said we had kentucky at home (╥_╥)

Emimimi: the kentucky at home:

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: The kentucky is what? There's nothing. Is this supposed to be one of your memes?

Emimimi: exactly!! we have no kentucky at home (╥_╥) meanie!!!

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: You are such a drama queen, Emi.

Emimimi: your drama queen, love ❤

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: uh ok

Emimimi: you are such a tsundere too 

Emimimi: but MY tsundere ❤

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Anyway, you triple-checked the contract, right?

Emimimi: i didnt 🤩

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: what

Emimimi: Eiko-nee did the reading and double-checking for me hehe

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Was there something about a dating ban?

Emimimi: Oh my god

"Eiko-nee! Eiko-nee! Eiko-nee!" Emi exclaims and tugs on her sisters shirt as they reach the front door.

"What? You're so noisy."

"Was there something like a dating ban?!" she yells the question, further annoying her.

"None. You just have to avoid pointless rumors and all that," Eiko sighs again and again.

"Great!"

"Does it really matter?" she groans and unlocks the door.

"Yes! It matters! My curly haired boy will get sad."


	30. school newspaper

2 months later

Having spent her short vacation mostly on training and workshops, Amari doesn't even notice how fast time flew until she puts on her Itachiyama uniform. "Our last year in high school," she tells herself as she straightens her skirt. It's a little higher than usual, just because she felt like it.

"And then college, then marriage, Sakusa Emi, heh, Sakusa Emi," she adds, now styling her hair.

"Oh my god, Omi as a husband?" She lets her imagination run wild, not minding the time.

"Emi, I'm leaving now. Are you coming or not?" Eiko yells from the dining room. 

"Y-Yes! Wait for me," she exclaims and quickly hangs her bag on her shoulder, "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up. You're so slow."

"Yes, yes!"

She hears her sister open the door and she hurries to put on her shoes to keep up. Her sister had just bought a motorcycle, which means shorter travel time for them. No more waiting for the bus.

"Watch your skirt. And just. Just don't die," Eiko groans as they walk to the parking lot.

"Yep, got it."

"Here, the helmet, put it on properly," Eiko continues with her instructions.

"How did you learn to drive this big thing, Nee-chan?" she asks before putting on the helmet.

"It's easy."

"R-Right."

"Anyway, get on," the older says as she turns on its engine, "You don't want to be late on your first day."

Meanwhile, for Sakusa, his first day is just like any other day, except that he's becoming strangely popular with the first-years. The girls to be specific.

"Kiyoomi, they're all curious about you," Komori teases as soon as they reach their classroom. 

"It doesn't matter," he groans. Unsurprisingly, the first thing he does after picking a seat is disinfecting it.

"Amari-san never ends up in our class, huh? She's still in the same class as the Jiro-san?"

"Yes. And your Mitsuhara-san is here. Look," Sakusa points out.

"Wait, really?" Komori's round eyes grow wider and he spots Yume entering the room.

"Oh god, this again."

Emimimi sent you a message!

Emimimi: hey Omi !!!

Emimimi: I miss you, love

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I picked you up after your workshop yesterday.

Emimimi: I said, I miss you ❤

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I miss you too 😑

Emimimi: do you have training later?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Probably just a meeting to recruit people 

Emimimi: will it take long 🥺

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Why?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Won't you have a meeting with the school newspaper too?

Emimimi: Is it wrong to want to hang out with my boyfriend :(

Emimimi: Oh yeah, we do have a meeting

Emimimi: I have training tomorrow after class so I can't see you tomorrow :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Where do you want to go?

Emimimi: To your heart ❤

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: 😑

Emimimi: or not. I guess an ice cream date later would be nice 😌

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Ice cream date then. My treat.

Emimimi: omg really 

Emimimi: no, my treat 🥺

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: When you get your first project and salary, then treat me for ice cream too

Emimimi: okay! ❤

school newspaper  
club room

The third and second years meet up for a meeting to be led by the newly elected president and vice-president. At the same time, the volleyball club also holds a meeting.

"Good afternoon! It's been a while, huh?" Sakurai, the new club president, greets while they occupy the seats.

"Good afternoon," the others greet as well.

"So everyone stays, right? The first and second years last year are still here, right?" Ueda, the vice-president, confirms.

"Oh, even Amari?" he whispers to Sakurai, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's surprising," she says quite inaudibly.

"Amari-san? You're still sure about, uh, this?" he asks out loud. 

"About what?" Amari asks, hoping he wouldn't make a scene. Well, hoping he won't say anything to make her cause a scene.

"Staying. We heard you're modeling, right? You still have time? Are you sure?" he questions.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"But you caused a delay for our last issue. Your article was late," he insists, much to her embarrassment and annoyance.

"I'm, I'm still sure about staying," she insists as well. 

"I'm just worried about delays. Our poor editors and lay-out artists would be troubled, don't you think?" How embarrassing.

"Okay, you two, let's settle this. I don't want arguing on the first day," Sakurai butts in.

"Sorry, President." His tone is ironically apologetic, the exact opposite of how arrogant he seemed earlier.

"He made a scene, not me," Amari mumbles, shocking her seatmates. 

"Excuse me?" He clicks his tongue.

"Amari-san. Do you mind applying just like the rest of the first-years?"

daiwa sweets  
after club

"

Of course, I do! I mind! Why do I have to apply for a club I already belong in? That doesn't make any sense!" Amari rants to Sakusa as they take a seat in the ice cream parlor.

"Then you should have said so," he says and scooped a small portion from his bowl.

"If I said so, that Ueda would totally kick me out! He's arrogant for a second-year, that's a fact," she continues.

"Just make an article. Pass it. Fill in the application form, and you're done," he advises and takes a bite.

"I don't have time to do unnecessary things like that. I shouldn't need to do that in the first place!" she cries out.

"Emi, the point of Ueda was that you don't have time to write for your application," he explains. 

"Huh?"

"And your ice cream. It's melting."

"Oh, right."

"Blow their minds with your writing, Emi. They'll regret questioning you."

"I'm just really pissed, Omi. I passed one late article and they treat me like I ruined the whole thing."

"But at least the ice cream is good," she adds, finally smiling.

"It is. And it's cheap."

"Well, forget it. How was your day?" she asks.

"Motoya and Mitsuhara's together 24/7. I'm the third wheel now."

"Well, he was our third wheel before meeting Yume," she chuckles, "Now you get him."

"Yes. And I hate it."

"Imagine how Jiro feels!" she laughs, "I'm taken, Yume's taken and he's single!"

"Jiro? You're classmates still?"

"Yeah, and he still has no luck in his love life. Poor guy. And he's the athletic one in our friend group."

"You never had romantic relations with him, have you?" Sakusa asks. It's something bugging him for a while.

"Me? Jiro? No way! He's like my brother," she denies and shakes her head.

"Ever?"

"Ever. He's a brother to me. An idiot big brother. Are you jelly, Omi?"

"It's just curiosity. Never thought you had a fling with that guy from Nekoma either. The blonde deliquent," he clarifies, referring to Taketora. 

"My Omi's worried about other guys?" she teases.

"It's not like you don't get jealous either. You even got jealous of-

"You're very cute, did you know that?" she interrupts and keeps on teasing him, enjoying how red he's getting now.

"I am nowhere near cute, Emi," he denies, ironically blushing at the same time.

"Yes, you are!" she insists, "You don't have to worry. I'm all yours, Omi. I promise."


	31. a beauty

WEEKLY ITACHIYAMA,  
Applications open!

The poster says it all, the complete details of the requirements, deadlines, and qualifications. And what Amari couldn't believe is that right now, she's jotting the details down along with the interested first years.

"What department are you applying to? I'm going for the sports!" she hears the murmurs. The newbies are all too noisy, loud and excited.

"Sports? Me too! Plus I want to see Sakusa-senpai from the volleyball team."

"Sakusa-senpai? So that's his name? Even his name is cool!" 

"Yeah! You think he has a girlfriend?" 

"I am the girlfriend," Amari says to herself, enjoying overhearing the gossip.

"I think so. I saw him yesterday with a girl."

"What girl? Who?"

"She's crazy tall! You think they're related?"

"How tall?" 

"Like six foot!"

"I'm only five foot ten, you brats." Now she couldn't enjoy it.

"Too tall!"

"Yeah, and she has so many freckles. Maybe he's single after all? Heh."

"Emi," a familiar deadpan voice interrupts her eavesdropping. It's no longer just overhearing.

"Omi?" she mutters and looks at her left, the opposite direction of the girls gossiping.

She spots her dear boyfriend approaching, with a mask covering half of his face as always. "Are you free?" he asks, his voice quite muffled by the mask.

"Yeah, why?" she answers, smiling. 

"Hey, did she just call him Omi?" The faint whispers reach her ears.

"I need some help distributing these," he says and shows her a pile of papers.

"What's that?" 

"Volleyball posters. We need a manager too."

"I'll help you with these but I need to go to training after, is that okay, Omi?" she asks and gets half of the papers.

"Yes, as long as I get this done quickly. I didn't sign up for this."

1 hour later  
TKA Entertainment  
Shinjuku Training Center

"Good afternoon, and you must be?" are the first words Amari hears as soon as she gets in. She quickly looks at the analog clock hung on the wall and she thanks her lucky stars. She's exactly on time.

"I'm Amari Emi! I've been training here," she answers with a smile, then presents her ID.

"Ah, right, the pretty lady from two days ago. Sorry, you look a little different today. Anyway, you may come in, the instructors are here."

"Thanks!"

"My freckles and acne are getting red again, aren't they?" she mumbles to herself and fishes out her phone from her pocket to use it as a mirror.

"Amari-chan! You're finally here!" Nancy, the half-Japanese instructor, greets her.

"Hello, good afternoon, Nanshee-san!" she exclaims and bows. 

"Quickly, go change and we'll start. We're learning catwalks today."

"G-Great!" 

Practice was tiring as usual and the same went for Sakusa. The only difference was that when he got home, her practice had only ended. And now, she looks at the time, 7:30PM. Now she's running late for dinner with her sister.

"Good work today, everyone! You're all improving," Nancy compliments as they pack their belongings. Her british accent while speaking Japanese is always something interesting to listen to.

"As for you, Amari-san, I need to talk to you just for a little while."

Emimimi: Nee-san, you should eat already (╥_╥) My training has only ended

Emimimi: I can get home on my own okay(╥_╥)

realeikoamari: ok. take care. dont die.

Emimimi: ❤

"Amari-san?" Nancy calls her for the second time, grabbing her attention, "To the hallway please?

"O-Okay!" she stammers and quickly gets her bag. She rushes to go out of the room and meet her instructor.

"I need to tell you something but you can't say this to the other girls, okay?" Nancy is straight-forward as always, blunt and direct. 

"Y-Yes, I promise."

"Ms. Kohara is supposed to announce this to you but anyway, look," she says in a softer tone, "They chose you for the TKA runway."

"Oh."

"And I noticed something with your body today."

"Oh."

"And your face."

"I think I know where this is going," Amari speculates.

"Amari-san, you're the fattest here. And you definitely need to lose weight."

"But my weight is 64kg the last time I checked," she says to herself.

"Have you checked on a dermatologist yet?"

"Yes, I have, multiple times," she manages to mumble an answer.

"Look, I'm just concerned for you, Amari. You have potential, okay? But, your body? I think you can do better than that."

"Okay."

Amari Residence  
8:15 PM

"I'm home, Nee-chan," Amari announces in a tone less excited than usual. 

"Welcome home, just heat the chicken I made," her sister says from her room.

"Thanks."

Emimimi: Just got home, love.

Emimimi: :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: What's wrong?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Are you okay?

Emimimi: am i ugly

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: No.

Emimimi: but im fat right

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: No.

Emimimi: Is that a lie :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I don't lie to you.

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: But, I get it. What happened in your practice?

Emimimi: HOW DID YOU KNOW :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I'm your boyfriend. Of course I know you.

Emimimi: I love you :((

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I love you too, Emi

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Do you want me to call? 

Emimimi: well someone's awfully nice 🥺

Emimimi: please call me 🥺 I want to hear your cute deadpan voice 🥺

Sakusa_Kiyoomi is  
calling you!

"Hello? Love? Omi?" she answers the call immediately.

"Emi. What happened?"

"Am I fat and ugly? Does my acne and freckles look ugly?" she cries out.

"Why do you ask? I already told you you're beautiful," he reminder her ironically in his usual monotone.

"The last time you said that was on Christmas. If you only say that on Christmas, I wish it's Christmas everyday."

"Do you need daily reminders?"

"Daily reminders?" she repeats.

"That you're beautiful. Inside and out. Always beautiful."

"Can you repeat that? Please, Omi?" she pleads, on the verge of crying.

"You're beautiful, Emi. But you're so much more than mere beauty, I honestly don't see why it's a big deal."

"Maybe because I'm in the modeling industry? Silly Omi," she chuckles. The first genuine smile since her training.

"But before anything else, before you're a model, you're Amari Emi."

"Omi," she mumbles, out of words to say. 

"You may be a model now but you're still you, Emi. You're you. And you're so much more than just beauty."


	32. the amari diet

Despite all the talk last night, despite his sweet words replaying on her head, Amari is still torn with what she's supposed to do with her body. She wants to do well in her modeling but the criticism from yesterday kept bugging her. 

"Well, are you still going to go on a diet?" Sakusa asks during their lunch break. 

It's rare for him and Amari to eat lunch together since they have their own friends but today is an exception, seeing how lovey-dovey his cousin is with her friend. Jiro, on the other hand, had to meet his team mates.

"I think I really need to," she answers as they sit down on the cafeteria.

"And I told you that I got the runway project right? I'll be a runway model for their spring collection. I need to be in shape," she adds.

"Don't get me wrong. It's okay to go on a diet. As you said, you're in the modeling industry. But-"

"But what, Omi?"

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he asks and points at her hand.

"Two apples?" he adds, getting irritated for some reason.

"I searched up the IU diet. No sweet potatoes at home so, apples. And I wanted two, so I brought two apples," she explains but it isn't any help.

"Eat." His tone is getting demanding.

"I will eat. I'll eat two apples."

"Eat. Eat a real meal," he orders and sighs. He gets up from his seat to buy something but she misunderstands this, thinking he's going to walk out.

"Omi, wait, don't leave, don't be mad," she says, panicked. She quickly tugs on the end of his jacket sleeve, pleading him to sit down again.

"Huh?"

"Let's get you a meal. Not just two fruits," he corrects Amari, who is still gripping on his sleeve.

"No rice, I'll get fat," she mumbles. He sits down once again, thinking of what to suggest. "Noodles then."

"No, too much sodium, Omi. It'll make me fat."

"Are you even Japanese? No rice, no noodles?" he clicks his tongue.

"They have karaage. Do you want karaage?" he asks.

"No rice," she tells him but this time, she nods.

"Fine. But you'll empty your plate."

"Okay, Omi. You sound like my mother," she teases, ironically still in a bashful tone.

"Because you'll starve yourself, Emi. My reminders last night apparently weren't enough."

"She sent me a workout regime this morning," she admits.

"So that's why."

"Uhuh," she hums.

"I'll order karaage for you. Wait here."

Amari Residence  
1AM

"Pudding?" Emi hears her sister's voice, along with a knock, "I bought your favorite pudding. It was on sale."

Her sister opens the door and peeks, checking on Emi. "You bought pudding, Nee-chan?"

"Yeah, you want some?" she asks. She's unusually nice.

"No, thank you. I'm on a diet," she rejects her favorite dessert.

"Really? No pudding? That's a first."

"No pudding."

"Are you sure? I'm eating this if you don't want any," Eiko warns.

"I'm sure. I call this one, the Amari diet," Emi pauses her writing and turns around to look at her sister.

"Sounds lame," Eiko chuckles.

"What? It's our family name, it sounds cool."

"Anyway, why are you still up? I thought that models needed their beauty sleep," Eiko asks and comes in her room.

"School newspaper stuff, Nee-chan. And training finished much later than usual so, I only just started."

"You just started?" Eiko raises a brow and looks at her drafts.

"I did my homework first. This one's my audition article," she explains and points at the words, Applicant: Amari Emi. 

"I thought you're already in the school newspaper club?" Eiko asks and sits down on her bed.

"I was. Until they found out that I'm modeling now and they think I'll cause them delays. Which I kind of did, but that was once," Emi justifies.

"When is that due?"

"Next week, but I have to start now or else I won't have time for this."

"Next week. Not tomorrow. Go to sleep, Emi."

"No fair, you're awake too, Nee-chan!" she whines.

"I'm the college student here. You're a kid in high school. Go enjoy your youth, or something," Eiko scolds.

"So you admit you're old, Nee-chan?"

"Oh shut up," Eiko clicks her tongue and heads to the door, "Go to sleep."

"Good night," Emi says, despite the fact that she still plans to stay up until she finishes her draft. She doesn't even puts her pen down for a quick break, she just keeps on going.

By the time she finishes, without even preparing her belongings for the next school day, she throws herself to the bed, savoring the comfort of her cushions.

Emimimi: I FINALLY GET TO SLEEEEP

Emimimi: Are you asleep now, love? I'm guessing you are lololol

Emimimi: I love you my Omi ❤

Emimimi: I'm so glad I met you, Omi. 

Emimimi: You know, I never even imagined you'll ever like me back. I still cant believe it hehe

Emimimi: So when you said "okay" to me when I confessed, I was so surprised I almost fainted. I was like ??? THE kiyoomi likes me???

Emimimi: and you had the AUDACITY to even question why I love you

Emimimi: first and foremost have u seen yourself? one look and you make me go 🥰🥰🥺

Emimimi: absolute epitome of beauty. ethereal beauty. out of this world 🥰

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Emi. 

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Are you drunk?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Emi?

Emimimi: Emi.exe stopped working! Restart?

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: oh my god you are drunk

Emimimi: NO IM NOT :(

Emimimi: I just love you so :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I love you too

Emimimi: I love you :(

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Yes. I said I love you too.

Emimimi: goodnifghh

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Goodnight, Emi


	33. hesitation

2 weeks later, with her sample article already submitted, with her weight down by barely 5 pounds, Amari's facing another stage in her life-- her long-awaited first public appearance. 

"Hurry up, girls, stop idling around!" the angry and tired voice of the staff crashes Amari's train of thoughts, and she snaps back to reality. She looks straight in the mirror, seeing how her "transformation" will go.

"And you, what are you waiting for?" she hears the others get scolded, making her feel a little intimidated.

"Does it hurt, Amari-san?" the hair stylist asks as she brushes her long dark hair.

"No, I don't mind, Ma'am," she answers, hiding how harsh the stylist really is to her scalp. 

The stylist continues to brush it all up into a high ponytail while Amari tries to keep on a poker face. "There we go," the stylist mumbles as she ties it. Now that part hurt the most.

"Gorgeous!" she compliments her own work.

"Thank you," Amari says with a forced smile.

"Hide the pain, Emi," she tells herself.

"Now as for the makeup, Lily-san will be the one to attend to you, okay?" she explains before leaving, moving on to the other models.

"Oh, Lily-san, Amari at chair 7 please," she exclaims, getting the attention of this other lady called Lily. Lily nods at her then hurries to chair 7 as she was told.

"Hello there, Amari-san."

"Hello, Lily-san."

"Everyone, 30 minutes before the program starts!" the staff from earlier announces, causing a bit more ruckus and noise. 

"30 minutes is all we need, don't worry," Lily reassures as she puts down her makeup kit. Amari looks at the kit carefully, hoping it's all clean. She's becoming a lot like Sakusa when it comes to hygiene now.

"Just a simple look will do for you, you look very youthful, Amari-san," Lily comments and opens her kit. 

Amari sighs in relief, seeing how clean and well-kept it all seems. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Jiro's still adjusting to his new life as the friend group's third wheel. Amari gave him and Yume exclusive tickets for the show and where Yume is, Komori is there as well. 

"Motoya-kun, do you want to have dinner after this?" Yume's voice gets a little high-pitched whenever she's with Komori, almost as if she's trying to sound cute.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you, Yuyu-chan," he answers and squeezes her hand, making her giggle.

"Oh my god, make this stop," Jiro sighs.

"Are you already hungry, Yuyu-chan?" Komori asks and places his other hand on his pocket.

"I brought you a chocolate bar just in case," he reveals with a smile.

"Aw, Motoya-kun! You'll make me fat."

"You'll still be the cutest, Yuyu-chan."

"Please give me a cute girlfriend too," Jiro says to himself.

As for Sakusa, he's seated on the second to the nearest row to the catwalk. While, it's a little less cramped compared to the other seats, his seatmate bumping his arm disgusts him. "Just two hours of this and we're going home," he tells himself, trying to bear with it.

Emimimi sent you  
a message!

Emimimi: Omi omi omi

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Hey, Emi. I'm here, can't wait to see you.

Emimimi: hey, love ❤

Emimimi: They asked us to put away our belongings so im in the locker room lol

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: Then aren't you supposed to not be there...

Emimimi: oh yeah hehe I need to get in line

Emimimi: I just wanted to say hi hehe

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: The host is already talking, get in line love

Emimimi: L O V E

Emimimi: AAAAAAA

Emimimi: Aaaa I love you 👉👈

Sakusa_Kiyoomi: I love you too. Now get in line.

Emimimi: Yes love ❤

"I'm Takeuchi Meiko, once again, welcome! Sit back and relax because the TK Sportswear Spring Collection will now begin," the host says, bringing the audience to applaud.

Lost in Japan plays

The music begins, signalling the start of the show as well. Various outfits and styles embellished the catwalk, the screens highlighted the most flattering portions, but all Sakusa is waiting for is his girlfriend, eager to see her walk.

As for his cousin though, it is a whole different story. Between them, he's the more sociable one, the one who's easier to get along with. Komori's just having fun with his girlfriend, vibing with her and lip syncing the song.

And now, as the song comes near its end, Amari is still nowhere to be found, much to his dissatisfaction. He sighs under his mask, guessing how long it'd take him to see her.

Say So plays

The first few notes play and the number of girls lining up gradually decreased. Meaning, her turn is near. Amari's fidgety and all jumpy in a mix of nervousness and excitement.

"Next, next," the staff says and taps the shoulder of the model in front. It's almost her turn but she's stiff, like her rubber shoes are rooted in the plain wooden floor.

"Next!" the staff continues, a cue for her turn. Her turn. Now.

Yet Amari's frozen, clueless why her own body won't move as she needs it to. For another split second, she's overcome by fear and nervousness, not knowing what to do. Panicking.

She reminds herself that Sakusa's there and that he went all this way for her, even forcing himself to tolerate being in a crowd. She reminds herself the endless hours of training, her diet, her workout. 

Lastly, she remembers the games she attended for him, and how quick his footwork was when he played. He moved without hesitation, without fear and doubt. And maybe she should too.

She finally lifts her feet off the ground, giving it her all. She takes a deep breath, clenches her first, then lets it go. 

Now she's ready-- Ready to make her first appearance, to take the industry by storm, and for whatever comes next.


End file.
